Digital Warfare
by Arknova
Summary: Crossover with 02 and Tamers in the later part with original character. A digital quadrent is in a war between digimon of Virus against Vaccine with Data. A young man is sent to this quadrent to solve this but is everything what it seemed?
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

This is the first time I am trying out a digimon fic. The main character is a self made character. I know many people dislike this but this is what I have been dreaming to do.

Disclaimer: Digimon is owned by whoever owned them. I know who but I cannot really spell his name. The character Helios however, is what I own. Don't sue me, I am really very poor.

-…- Action

"..."= Talking

****

'...' = Thinking

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Pitch black. That's all the young man named Helios see as he woke up from a deep slumber. He felt pain all over his body. He cannot remember why he was here, how he arrived here and what had happened before. He swore a little as he tripped over his feet. This could not be helped as it was pitch black all over. He gave a bitter smile as he ponders over his situation. This was really liked his life, full of darkness and there was only one person who would cared for himself, that person is well, himself. 

He had grown up without his parents. He did not know what had happened to them. All he knew was that they abandoned him. He would have died but a retired Mafia took him in. Surprisingly, that man was very kind to him. Not only he gave him a place to stay, but he had taught him martial arts as well. He really enjoyed the time with that old man but unfortunately, he died of old age. Then, he was alone again. He was only eight when he had to live on the streets to survive.

He did well to survive. It had already been eight years since that time. It also had been eight years since he felt anything. He was too busy to stay alive in the streets than to think and wallow himself up in self-pity. Everyday was different to him. Fighting irritating bullies and petty gangsters. He had to run many times as well as he would be outnumbered by a ridiculous ratio of 1: 15. He could not understand what those morons were so worked up about. They were afraid of the strong and would always bully the weak. The old man told him these types of people are a disgrace to the male species and he cannot agree more to that.

Helios shook his head violently to try to snap out of his thoughts. He could not understand why he was having these thoughts. He had never had them before. He gave a wry smile at his own stupidity again. He never had these thoughts before was because he never had time for them. Immediately after this thought, Helios frowned. What was this place that was driving him crazy and making him having such thoughts? Suddenly, his muscles became very tense and he could felt his mind screaming like mad. This was his martial artist instinct, telling him that someone or something powerful was coming towards him and whatever this thing was, it was not alone.

Helios turned slowly in all directions to try to make out where this powerful being was.

Helios ' **I must be more crazy and stupid then I think I am. What can I see in such darkness and what can I do even if I see it? Scream and cower in fear?**'

Helios " Okay! Whatever your are, just come out! If you have something to say to me, 

then do it with me face to face. No damn use for hiding like a turtle."

? " Hey! I resent that!"

? " Yeah! That's right!"

Helios spurned around to the direction of the voices. Strangely, these two voices seemed to come from the same place and from the same being.

? " Well boy, we are in front of you and you still cannot see us? You must be blinder than we though!"

? " I cannot agree more! Well, boy? Can you see us?"

Helios tried his best to see whatever was in front of him. However, it was to no avail as all he could see was darkness.

? " Well boy, I guess you can use some help."

A sudden flash appeared in front of Helios's eyes. It forced him to cover his eyes with his hands. After all, he was in the dark for very long and his eyes could not withstand sudden and bright, flashing lights.

? " Put away your hands from your eyes boy. You can see now."

Helios did as he was told. He was shock by the amazing scenery before him. The word 'shock' was not enough to describe his feelings towards this amazing place. Unlike the busy streets filled with vehicles, buildings, foul gases and people, this place he was in was liked a tropical haven. He could see beautiful green all over the place. Trees were growing everywhere in large numbers. Every single inhale he had was filled with fresh, pure oxygen and it was very refreshing to him. He could even see the bright blue skies above him. This place was the heaven of the green plants. However, when he saw the figure in front of him, he felt his jaw dropped.

? " Well boy, you do not need to open your jaws liked that. It is not like I am a attractive woman."

? " Shut up you fool. The kid is surprised at how we look!"

? " Hey, I can joke can't I?"

Helios could not say a word as the two heads of this thing in front of him continued to argue. He thought he had seen weird stuff but this was ridiculous. A gigantic creature that looked liked a turtle was in front of him. On the shell, it had a huge tree growing on it. It made it looked pretty stupid. Furthermore, the two heads looked a crossbreed of something of a turtle head and a snake head. The worst thing was that it was quarreling liked a married couple. Helios grabbed his head in frustration. What had he done to deserve this? 

Helios " …… What the hell are you?"

The two heads stopped bickering with each other and turned to look at Helios. They were inspecting him as both heads looked up and down of Helios. Then at the same time, they made a statement.

? " You dressed like a stupid fool!"

Helios smacked his hand on his face as the thing in front of him laughed. This thing in front of him was acting like a little child and a pair of old bickering couple. Muttering a curse word, he tried his question again.

Helios " What are you?"

The two heads of the thing stopped their laughing and turned to look at him. This time, they had a serious look on their faces. It was only now that Helios could feel an aura of supreme in this thing. The two heads talked at the same time this time.

? " We are Ewanbumon, the digital guardian of the northern quadrant of the digital world."

Helios " Digital what?"

Ewanbumon-sigh- " The digital world. You do know about digimon don't you boy?"

Helios " What the hell is digi…… wait. You don't mean those stuff on the monster attack is real don't you?"

Ewanbumon " We boy, is an example of what you call monster. However, the term is digital monster or digimon."

Helios " Whatever. Why the hell did you sent me here? I have nothing to do with this digimon stuff."

Ewanbumon " For your first question, we did not sent you here. It was those digimon that were suffering sent you here. For the second question, you do have something to do with digimon. Remember the time where you got caught in the fight between two digimon?"

Helios "……" ' **Hell yeah. How can I forget? It nearly killed me**.'

Ewanbumon " As you witness that battle, you are bonded to digimon in some way."

Helios " What way?"

Ewanbumon " Not even us know boy. Anyone who witnesses digimon battle during the age of innocence would become digidestinied. However, that did not happen to you."

Helios ' **Well I know. This 'age of innocence' was when I started my life on the streets'** " Well, if you mean those few kids that run around with digimon, I rather not be them."

Ewanbumon " Whatever you say boy. However, it was because of this unique quality that makes you suitable for a job that none of those children can fit in."

Helios " Go on. I am still listening."

Ewanbumon " This job, is to liberate the virus type digimon from oppression of vaccine and data type."

Helios " You want me to liberate those guys? You must be kidding. I cannot even take care of myself and you expect me to do such a difficult task?"

Ewanbumon " True. You cannot take care of yourself but you have no choice. It is not we whom have chosen you. It was those viral digimon that had called for you for such a task."

Helios " They…… called for me?"

Ewanbumon " Exactly boy. During that battle there must be something that made you special that the viral digimons like you."

Helios " They called for me as in out loud?"

Ewanbumon " No. They called for you without knowing it. Their soul called for you."

Helios " This guys…… have souls?"

Ewanbumon " That is correct boy. We digimon like human, have emotions, feelings and soul. Even those hardest to deal with digimon have them. Know this boy, there is no evil digimon. There is only digimon with different views. That is why I never interfere with anything about evil digimon unless there is absolute necessity. Unfortunately, the viral digimons were the ones usually causing trouble."

Helios " Then why is it that you want me to liberate those guys? From what I've heard so far, it seems that they were what you good guys called evil-doers."

Ewanbumon ' **I guess that is why the viral digimons called for him. His way of thinking is very different from other children that were chosen as digidestinied**.'

" Well boy, we are talking about a different quadrant here. This quadrant that those viral digimon is calling you to is different from ours. It is a whole new one, where other types of digimon oppress them."

Helios " Let me get this straight. I have to liberate a bunch of viral digimon from the on so powerful and popular data and vaccine digimon?"

Ewanbumon " Yes, that is right. However, that is of a different dimension we are talking about."

Helios " Whatever. Let's see…… I don't even have a so call partner. How the hell am I supposed to live through this? I am pretty sure that those digimon won't mind ripping me into shreds."

Ewanbumon " No worries boy. Whatever will be, will be. Besides, I am sure your skills in martial arts can match up till a weak Champion level digimon. Also, you are very good in running away, aren't you?"

Helios ' **Why do I have a queer feeling that he is insulting me?**' " Well, I am sure I am good at running and fighting against human beings but digimon?"

Ewanbumon-laughing- " You will do fine boy. I am very sure that you can run from weak champion and nearly all rookie digimon. I can bet on it with my position as the guardian of the northern quadrant."

Helios " Well whatever. When can I start?" ' Well…… I guess I'm crazy. His words are not even assuring……"

Ewanbumon-surprised- " You are not going to give it a second thought?" 'This lad is braver than I thought.'

Helios " No. I guess even if I have, it is useless. Something about fate I guess…… Can't run from it even if you try. I guess I will try to treat this like a journey of life or something like that. Besides, I hate anything or anyone that try to oppress others." ' **Damn right about that. I guess no one should suffer oppression like I did during my kiddy age.'**

Ewanbumon " Fine. I am impressed by your courage. Either that or you are very stupid. Whatever it is, see you when your job is done boy."

Helios " Wait. Before you do anything, how do I know my job is complete?"

Ewanbumon-laughing- " By that time boy, you would know it when the time comes."

Helios " The last thing I need to ask. Can you stop calling me boy?"

Ewanbumon " No. Compare to me, you are but a boy. Enough chatter, see you after you have completed your job.

With that, Helios started to disappear slowly. First his black boots disappear from view. The disappearing act continued up his black jeans till his chest that had a black shirt and black coat over it. It then traveled up his face and it was not long that the figure of Helios disappeared entirely from view.

Ewanbumon Left Head " Do you think he will be able to survive that quadrant?"

Ewanbumon Right Head " I do not know. That boy is very unique. I cannot tell which path would he choose."

Ewanbumon Left Head " I think we can only believe in him. You do know who his partner would be don't you?"

Ewanbumon Right Head " I have a rough idea who it would be. However, even his number of partners is an uncertainty."

Ewanbumon Left Head " You are right. He is truly unique. He might actually be the one as mentioned in the Prophecy of the Apocalypse."

Ewanbumon Right Head " It is not might. He is the one who would play that part together with many others. However, he would have to pass this first."

Ewanbumon Left Head " You are right. However, I have faith in that boy. I have a feeling that he would return as a man."

Ewanbumon Right Head " As do I in that believe. He would be fine."

End of Chapter 1

Well, that is about much of the first story. Sorry if you don't like my self created character Helios. His unique personality would be revealed slowly in the story. He would also grow into a person whom I believe that is what a true man should have in his personality. The last thing is that ALL partners of Helios are virus type digimon. If not, this story will not be called Viral Liberation. I would apologize to those who think that Ewanbumon is OOC. Many other virus digimon that would appear in my story might be OOC as well. Anyway, R&R is welcome and I am mentally prepared to receive flame. 


	2. Chapter 2: Flaming ValleyWhere Partners ...

Well hello! This is my second chapter to the story. It might seem quite fast since it was just yesterday when I posted the first chapter. However, I had this story in my head since last year so now all I have to do is type it down.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or anything related to it. However, I do own the character Helios and his digivice, the D-merger. Don't sue me as I am very poor.

-……- Action

"……"-Talking

****

'……'- Thinking

Chapter 2: The Flaming Valley Where Partners Meet

When Helios opened his eyes, he found out that he no longer was in the tropical haven. He was in a somewhat barren land. As he looked around, he could see a lot of mountains. Not only that, he could see fire leaping out of it.

Helios-wry smile- ' **Great. One minute I am in tropical jungle and the next minute I am in** **the Volcano Haven. Makes me wonder what I have done to deserve this**. **Oh yeah. I know what I have done. I agree to that stupid two headed turtle that I would so call liberate the viral digimon.'**

Deciding that it was useless to stand and stare at the surroundings liked a fool, Helios decided to explore this queer land a little. It was then that he heard whipping sounds coming from not far away. Overcome by curiosity, Helios decided to move in the direction of the sound. However, he was not prepared to see what he saw when he arrived in the originating place of the whipping sound.

He saw a strange looking orange color lizard of small size whipping at some frog looking creature. The orange lizard was screaming at the green frog lookalikes and was constantly whipping them. When Helios saw this scene, it reminded him of something that he had forgotten. Something that had happen when he was young……

-Flashback-

A young boy of age six was surrounded by a bunch of kids that were of about the same age. The young boy was dressed in rags and he was covered with dirt. The kids that were surrounding him were beating him up. Unlike the boy, the kids wore clothes of great value. They were clean but they all had the look of spoiled brats. A blond boy was looking at all this with a sadistic smile on his face. However, you could see clearly that the boy had two teeth missing and that he had a black eye.

Kid 1 " Well Helios. Now you know you shouldn't mess with Louise! Poor and stupid kids like you deserve this beating!"

Kid 2 " I cannot agree more to that statement more. Hey boss! Do you think we should continue beating him up?"

The blond boy known as Louise gave a mock smile of empathy at Helios. He shook his head and gave a hand sign. His four accomplices grinned at that. They hold Helios down by grabbing onto each of his limbs and forced him down onto the floor. Helios was looking at Louise with a look of pure hatred and anger. If looks could kill, Louise would have been dead for around fifty times. Louise was fazed at that look. His face changed from a mock smile to pure terror as he looked into Helios's eyes. Frantically, he kicked Helios in the face to try to escape from his gaze. However, it was useless as Helios kept on looking at him with the same eyes filled with anger and hatred.

Louise-kicking- " Stop looking at me with those eyes you idiot! I will stop kicking you if you would apologize to me!"

Helios-glaring at Louise with the same eyes- " Go to hell, you spoiled piece of crap."

The beating remained on till a few minutes later. Louise together with his four accomplices walked away. However, they did not have a look of satisfaction they always have after beating other kids. However, they had a look that seemed to say that they had seen a ghost. Those eyes of Helios had spooked and freaked them out. It made them fear him even though they had beaten him up very badly.

Helios was using the walls to support himself up. That stupid kid Louise had brought his older friends to beat him up. He was not surprised at that. Louise always had little guts. He would cry like a girl or asks older guys to help him out in his revenge. Wiping the blood off his face, Helios gave a smile that no innocent young child should have. He was not bothered by the fact that he was beaten up badly. He still lived and lived with pride. He took his beating liked a man. He could be proud of that. Unknown to even himself, he had sowed the seeds of hatred to people who beat up others in such a manner.

-End Flashback-

When Helios had finally snapped out of his own recapping of his past. He found himself standing at a different position from before. He looked around and saw the frog like things looking at him. Those eyes were filled with fear, curiosity and sense of gratefulness towards him. 

Helios " Why are you all looking at me with those eyes?" ' **Weird**.** I swear that sounds** **damn familiar**.' 

The five frog things looked at him with the same eyes. Then, one of them stepped out and pointed with one of its legs at the ground in a few meters in front of Helios. Helios saw the orange lizard lying on the ground unconscious. The whip that the lizard was using had been broken up into many pieces. That's right. Pieces.

Helios ' **Whatever happened here, it seemed like hell…… Hmm, I guess I might be the one that did that. If not, why the hell are they looking at me like that?' **" Are you telling me that I was the one who did that?"

All the frog things nodded their head at the same time. Helios could not help but smack his head with his hand. It must be that during his recapping, his body moved without him knowing it himself. He was not surprised however as his body liked to move on his own without himself knowing it. However, it only happen when he was in rage. He could not remember anything that would made him mad easily……. Well, expect for one small thing that is.

Helios ' **I must be angrier then I thought when I saw those frogs being pushed around…… Damn, did I really beat that stupid lizard up? Great. I am now having trouble** **remembering stuff as well.**'

Forcing himself to remember the events of beating up the orange lizard, Helios slowly managed to recap what had happened and he simply had trouble believing it. He actually caught the whip the lizard was holding just now right before it hit the frogs. Then, he saw himself tore the whip into pieces and even gave the lizard a good punch and it knocked the lizard out. Then, he saw the frogs held onto his black coat and tugged at it. He gave a sigh and turned his attention to the frogs.

Frog lookalike " Umm……. Thank you for saving us. We are called Betamon and we are all very grateful that you saved us."

Helios " ……"

Betamon-afraid- " Is… is there something we have done wrong?"

Helios-rising an eyebrow- " No." ' **They can even talk. Well, I am not surprise as that stupid turtle did as well. But…… why are they looking so afraid at me for? It is not like I am going to hurt them.'**

Betamon 2-whispher- " Do you think he will treat as like those kids do?"

Betamon-whisper- " I guess not. He would not even consider saving us if he was with those kids."

Betamon 3 -whisper- " But he don't look very friendly to me……"

Betamon -whisper- " Don't judge a book by its cover my brothers." ' **Even though they are quite right. This man gives me the creeps.' **

Helios " If you have something to say, say it in front of my face."

Betamon- cowers in fear- " N……no. I do not have anything to say."

Helios ' **Yeah right. I am a fool to believe you**.' " Anyway, do you know anywhere safe that we can go? The lizard there is going to wake up. I don't know about you, but I am sure that I don't want to hang around when that happens."

Betamon " You can follow us to our village if you want to."

Betamon 2-whispher- " Are you crazy brother? He might delete us all! You see what he did to that Agumon."

The rest of the Betamon just nodded their heads. The eldest Betamon gave a little sigh. His brothers were all very wary of strangers especially human. They had already caused many harms to them and their hometown. Well, so was he but somehow, he was very sure that this man in front of him is very different from those kids. He gave the others a look that signals the end of the conversation.

Betamon " Please, follow us."

Helios simply shrugged his shoulders and follows the leading Betamon. The other Betamons were eyeing him suspiciously and he did not know why. However, he did not care much about it. He was not afraid of any trap that might be laid for him. He did not know why, but he just trusts that Betamon. It was a surprise to him at how easily he trusts the thing in front of him. After all, he had been depending on himself for ten years in total. Something just made him trust that Betamon. Thus, he followed it closely as to not to get lost. He also scanned the area to make a mental map.

No conversation was made between the Betamons and himself. Other then the leading Betamon, all the others seemed to be wary of him. Why he did not know but he did not bothered about it anyway. It was their problem, not his. As he walked, Helios felt the heat in the surrounding air reduced drastically. It was becoming cooler and cooler and Helios was amused by the weird weather change in this world.

After trekking over a mountain, Helios saw a place that looked like a village. However, smoke was rising from it and he could hear the sounds of crying and fighting. The crying sounds like a baby that was crying.

Helios ' **What the hell? I thought baby is suppose to be absent in this digital world? And why the hell are those Betamons looking so angry and worried? Damn! I am stupid! That must be their village. Who are the morons that are attacking it?**'

Before Helios could ask the Betamons, they were rushing towards the village at their fastest speed that they could reach. They looked pathetic as they were like hopping around and their speed was only a little different from before. They were only a little faster. Helios followed them in a walking pace. He could overtake them by walking briskly but he did not. As it was obviously not his problem, he took no hurry in walking. However, that changed when he saw what was happening.

The orange lizard he saw earlier was back. Well not really as they were many of them. There were at least ten of them. He also saw pink-feathered birds of puny size. There were ten of them as well. What they were doing however, angered Helios. They were attacking some black colored balls. He could hear them crying out in pain and they were crying as well. Not only that, those birds and lizards were also attacking light pink-colored balls with two long, curly feelers. They were burning down what looked like houses to those digimons as well.

Helios might not be considered as a good man. He fights constantly and would rob only rich men to survive in the streets. However, there was always one thing that he had hated and it was the strong bullying the weak. It might be because that was what had always happened to him during his childhood, he did not want others to go through that same crap. Although this landed him into many troubles, he never regretted his actions. Seeing those lizards and birds bullying and attacking with intent to kill those digimon that cannot fight back had angered him greatly. The fact that they were destroying their homes further escalated his anger. He grabbed the four Betamons and tosses them over his broad shoulders. He started running towards the village.

Betamon " Throw us over there! We would be able to hurt those guys with our attacks!"

Helios " Can you kill them with your attacks in one swift hit?"

Betamon 2 " Kill them?"

Betamon 4 " I think he means deleting them."

Helios " Well?"

Betamon 3 " No. But we might……"

Helios " If it is not possible, then no way. No use sending all of you to death."

Betamon 2 " Death? What is that?"

Betamon 4 " I think he means deletion."

Betamon-angered- " Then you want us to watch those newborn and in-training digimon be deleted? You want us to watch our home gets burn down?"

Helios " No. I will help you in fighting them. That turtle told me that I would be able to fight rookies and weak champions."

Betamon 3 " Are you crazy? We have not seen any human able to do that. You will get yourself killed!"

Helios " I will not get myself killed and yes, I am crazy. Don't bother trying to stop me. I will not let myself live with it if I just stand here and do nothing."

Betamon " I thank you beforehand then, just in case we do not have a chance later."

Helios " Two things you got to know. I am not doing this for your thanks and no worry, we will have a chance to do something later." **' Did I say that out loud? I guess I am more out of control then I thought.' **

Before the Betamon can say anything, Helios had already arrived in the village and had put them down. They immediately prepared themselves for battle. The lizards and birds stopped what they were doing as they saw Helios. They seemed surprised to see a human male before them.

Lizard Leader " A digidestinied! What are you doing here out in the wild and without a partner?"

Helios made no reply to that lizard leader. He found that it was not worth it to talk to such morons. Instead, he moved in an amazing speed and punched one of the lizards, knocking it unconscious immediately. The lizard leader then realized that the teenager in front of him was no digidestinied. No digidestinied would do that to them and guard viral digimons. He gave a roar that Helios took it as an order to attack him. He was correct as the lizards and birds charged at him at the same time. They were yelling some stupid battle cry. It sounded something like ' For the cause of exterminating evil'.

Helios gave a smile as he thought of how ironic that battle cry sounds. They were calling him evil when it was obvious that they were the ones who were evil as they were trying to delete defenseless digimon. With a loud roar, Helios clenched his right hand and did a straight punch. It connected and sent one of the lizards that was charging at him back, knocking it unconscious before it even landed on the ground.

Betamon ' **Wow! That was some serious raw power. Never thought a human would** **posses such strength. Maybe we can win this!**' " Em……"

Helios " What?"

Betamon " Your name?"

Helios ' **Is he serious? At this time he wanted my name?**' " Its Helios."

Betamon " Helios, the orange lizard is known as Agumon. Its attacks are Pepper Breath and Claw Attack. The pink bird is Biyomon. Its attacks are Magical Fire and Hard Beak. Be careful when fighting them."

Helios simply nodded as he was busy dodging attacks from the bird, Biyomon. It was trying to hit him with its beak. He concluded that this was its Hard Beak attack. He knocked that bird out with a kick on its chest. However, he failed to notice an Agumon that sneaked behind him. He was hit by its Claw Attack and it hurt liked hell. Ignoring the pain, he knocked the Agumon down with his elbow without turning.

Helios ' **Damn, that hurt. I guess fighting human and digimon are two different matters. Have to more careful or I really might kick the bucket.**'

The Betamons were not doing very well. Not only that they had the type disadvantage, they were weaker then those Agumon and Biyomon. It was obvious as their ' Electric Shock' attacks were missing wildly while the Agumon and Biyomon squad managed to hit them with their 'Pepper Breath' and ' Magical Flame'. The Betamons looked pretty beaten up and they might black out anytime. It was thus quite weird as Helios, a human, did more damage then his digimon allies. Helios had already knocked out five Agumon and six Biyomon. However, he felt his strength leaving him. That was because he had suffered a ' Pepper Breath' attack on his chest. Not only that, his back was wounded due to the ' Claw Attack' from an Agumon. All seemed lost until a fireball appeared from nowhere hit one of the Biyomon and actually deleted it.

Helios saw an Agumon from a few meters in front of him. Unlike the Agumons he and the Betamons were fighting against, it was black in color. It had blue eyes instead of green like those Agumons in front of him. When he saw that Agumon, he had a sense of familiarity generating from it. It seemed that he had known it for a very long time.

Helios ' **What the hell? What is that Agumon? Why does it feel that I know it from somewhere long ago? This cannot be. This is the first time I am in a digital world.**'

Unknown to Helios, that Agumon had the same feeling when he saw Helios. To him however, Helios seemed to be an old friend that he had known and fought side by side before.

? **' This cannot be…… This is the first time I am seeing this human and it feels weird. Do I know him from somewhere? This cannot be!**'

Helios decided to put his attention back into the battle. However, he was momentarily distracted as he heard one of the Betamon yelled out that specific Agumon's name.

Helios ' **Black Agumon? That sure fits him. Ouch, damn bird!**'

A Biyomon took the advantage of Helios's distraction and attacked him with a Hard Beak attack. Helios smacked the Biyomon away with the back of his palm. The Biyomon was sent flying towards Black Agumon, who took it out of the picture with his 'Pepper Blast'. The Biyomon burst into data and Black Agumon took it in immediately. They both looked at each other and saw a weird expression. They were meeting for the first time and they already worked well, too well in fact. The rest of the Agumon and Biyomon were shocked. They then ran away without even dared to look back.

Helios heard the digimon around him cheered in victory. All expect Black Agumon. Helios could not help but wonder why. To him, there was nothing to be happy about when winning a fight. Winning only confirms his living time had been extended. However, he could not understand why Black Agumon did not do so. Helios mentally smacked himself. He usually did not give a damn for others. So why was he so concerned about Black Agumon? All Helios could think of was that this world would drive him crazy.

Black Agumon was surrounded by the digimons immediately after their cheering. He was glad that his friends were all right. What he could not understand was why the human in front of him was not cheering like all those kids did when their partners win a fight. He recalled back to the time where he had decided to pay a visit to the village. It was lucky that he did. The Vaccine Army would destroy the village if he had not arrived in time. The village was filled with digimon that were defenseless and their guardians were only rookies. He had seen the human fight and was impressed. He was actually strong enough to knock out digimon. No human he had ever encountered could manage such a feat. The eldest Betamon then signaled for the human to come over. The human simply shrugged his shoulders and moved towards them.

Betamon " This is Helios, Black Agumon. Helios, this is Black Agumon."

Helios and Black Agumon ' **He seems familiar somehow……**'

Betamon " Now, I will have to tell the two of you the situation of our village. Sorry Black Agumon but Helios needs to know this. We are being occupied by the Holy Vaccine Army……"

Helios-snickers- " Holy Vaccine Army? Who are they fooling?''

Black Agumon-shrug his shoulders- " Ignorant Vaccine digimons and humans I guess."

Helios " True." ' **Anyone would be fooled. After all, 'Holy' and 'Vaccine' are always linking together. Great tool to fool the ignorant**.' 

Black Agumon ' **He is not offended when I say ignorant humans? Hmm…… he is really different from those kids.**'

Betamon-mock cough- " Let me continue. The Vaccine Army had been forcing us to do labor for them. Many of our brothers have been deleted under their brutality. They forced us to work long and hard without sufficient food. They thus reborn in the Primary Village which is controlled by them and the Data Army. They are then forced to work again and undergo deletion again. The same thing happens and it becomes a cycle."

Helios ' **Damn those Vaccine and Data asses! Who do they think they are?**'

Black Agumon " I know this and have said this before, who do they think they are?"

Helios ' **Thinking the same thing? Must be coincidence.**'

Betamon-sigh- " They think that they are the supreme and represent all good qualities in digimon. However, that is way off topic. To prevent such cycle, my brothers and I managed to take our brothers' eggs from the truck that was transporting them. They were growing fine. We had peace for some while until three days ago. We were caught when we were looking for food. We were put under an Agumon that forced hard labor on us. If not because of you Helios, we would have perished after sometime. Our brothers will also perish due to hunger and all of us would be enslave by the Vaccine Army."

Helios " Why do they want to treat you all so cruelly?" ' **I guess it is because they think all viral digimons are evil as most evil digimon are viruses.**'

Betamon " I don't know. Virus, Data and Vaccine digimon are living peacefully with each other at first. We do not disturb them and they do not disturb us. However, it all changed a year ago. The Vaccine and Data digimon suddenly formed an army of its own and started hunting us, the viral digimons. We used to share the digital world equally but now, all land belongs to only Vaccine and Data digimon. Furthermore, we, viral digimon whom once ruled our land were reduced to slaves."

Helios ' **This seems different from what Ewanbumon told me. Something is amiss here.**'

Betamon " We cannot stay here any longer. The Vaccine Army has discovered us. They will not hesitate to delete us and then do the same thing again and again. We will have to escape. But sadly, that cannot be done as the base of the Vaccine Army in the Flaming Valley is exactly at the place where the exit to this place is."

Black Agumon " Where are you all going to hide?"

Betamon " We will not be hiding. We will join Lord Daemon's resistance force."

Helios " You are going to fight the two armies?"

Betamon " Exactly. We have enough of hiding already. Even though we would be torture and deleted again and again if we fell during a battle, it is better then hiding."

Black Agumon " How are you going to join? The headquarters to Lord Daemon's resistance force is unknown."

Betamon " I know how to contact the resistance force. I know where Sir Myotismon is stationed at. All we have to do is escape from this place."

Helios and Black Agumon ' **That can be done.**'

Betamon-sigh- " I guess that is all talk. Unless the way is open, we would be stuck in this place. Take a good rest, Black Agumon, Helios. You deserve it."

Helios and Black Agumon said nothing. They were then lead to their room by the hyperactive Koromons. However, at that night, neither of them could sleep. Helios was thinking about how he should help the Betamon and his brothers out. Although it was not like him, he simply hated the two armies all the way. Unknown to even himself, that hate was directed against their oppression and mistreatment of the virus type digimon. Although he had only met one type and heard only one side of the story, what he had seen was considered enough by him. Tossing around in the bed of straws, Helios can only come out with one plan. That was the same plan Black Agumon had already had when he first hit the bed.

Helios and Black Agumon ' **Blast that damn base sky high tonight!**'

Helios got out of bed during midnight. Actually, he was not sure if it was midnight at all. However, it was equivalent to midnight. He was sure as he could not see his fingers well in the dark. Quietly without waking any digimon asleep, Helios sneaked out of the village. However, he was surprised when he saw Black Agumon out as well. Black Agumon saw Helios as well. He did not understand why Helios was out so late at night. Almost at the same time, they asked each other the same question.

Helios and Black Agumon " What are you doing here?"

Helios did not say anything afterwards. Somehow, he knew what Black Agumon was doing outside. Strange enough, Black Agumon do too. Without saying a word, both set out to the base. It seemed that they had asked Betamon the location of the base for the same purpose, namely blasting the base to pieces. However, they had a different reason on why they were doing that.

Black Agumon " Why do you want to help Betamon?"

Helios " Nothing about helping. I'm doing this for myself."

Black Agumon " What have the Vaccine Army do to you?"

Helios " Nothing. Just don't like what they are doing."

Black Agumon " Same here. But I also want to help Betamon. He is a good friend."

Helios "……" ' **Good friend? I don't even know what is a friend……**' 

Black Agumon " Don't you think you are reckless for trying to do this alone?"

Helios " Look who is talking."

Black Agumon-laughing- " You're right."

They stopped talking when they saw the base of the Vaccine Army. It still had lights on. Helios was a little puzzled by the lights as he could not understand why digimon need lights. Black Agumon was not amused by the lights. Helios stretched his arms a little as he prepared himself for a hell of a battle. Black Agumon just gave a little turn to the left and right.

Black Agumon " Do you have a plan?"

Helios " Only one."

Black Agumon " Which is?"

Helios " Direct Assault."

Black Agumon ' **Thinking the same thing huh?**' " Let's charge!''

Helios did not say a word. He let his actions speak for himself as he stepped into base. Black Agumon did the same as he walked side by side Helios. However, they were both surprised when they saw a whole army of rookies waiting for them when they entered the base.

Agumon Leader " Ha ha! Our captain had already known of your plans when you stepped near our base for twenty meters! Now, you wanted criminal Black Agumon and the renegade digidestinied, prepare to meet your end!"

Neither Helios nor Black Agumon bother to speak a word. With a shout from Helios and a roar from Black Agumon, they leaped into battle. The squad of Agumon and Biyomon charged at the duo as well. Black Agumon attacked with intense fury, shooting ' Pepper Blast' after another one and also used ' Rapid Claw' against the attacking enemy. Instant deletion happened when the attack connected. Black Agumon loaded the data of every fallen digimon as he knew that he had to stay at top condition and that he needed extra power ups. Helios attacked the incoming digimons with equal fury as well. Although his attacks could not cause deletion, it was strong enough to knock a digimon out. It soon falls into a pattern where Helios knocks a digimon out and Black Agumon would delete it, loading its data at the same time. However, the pattern was broke when a pillar of flame appeared and hit Black Agumon.

Black Agumon fell onto the floor with a thud. He did not expect such a powerful attack. He was surprised when he saw five Flarelizamon and two Birdramon. He did not expect the base to have champion digimon in it. After all, this area only had rookie virus digimon. Black Agumon did not consider the fact that the escaped Agumons and Biyomons from before would actually request for champion reinforcement. The Flarelizamon and Birdramon squad took advantage of Black Agumon's spacing out and fired their trademark attack of ' Flame Hit' and ' Meteor Wing' respectively. Black Agumon was hit hard by the attack and was critically damaged. If not for the fact that he had loaded a tremendous amount of data from way before, he would have faced instant deletion. However, this only seemed to delay the inevitable.

Helios was also not doing well. After Black Agumon was knocked down to another corner, the number of rookies in the base instantly overwhelmed him. He would knock one out and immediately another would follow. He had taken a good number of hits as well. If not for his strong and powerful body and build, he would have been knock out or dead by now. When he heard Black Agumon crashed down onto the ground loudly, he turned around to take a look at him and was surprised that he was attacked by five lizards covered with fire and had a steel helmet. There were also two fire birds attacking at him as well. He found himself flying across the room and land next to Black Agumon. He realized that the rookie squad had managed to knock him off his feet. Helios felt tired. However, he did not want this to end this way. He still wanted to live. Why he did not know. He wanted to find out if his life was meant to be the way it is. Black Agumon also did not want to be deleted this way as well. He wanted to go on living. He wanted to see the digital world he lived in return to the way it was before. Peaceful and calm.

Helios and Black Agumon ' **This cannot end like this……**'

The digimons of the Vaccine Army were closing onto the two. They were moving so slowly that it was obvious that they wanted to enjoy their achievement so far.

Helios and Black Agumon " I will not allow this to end this way!"

All of a sudden, a light appeared on Helios' s left wrist. The light was slowly expanding its length. It stopped when it reached Helios's elbow. The light then turned dark black and a form of machine was slowly materializing in front of Helios's, Black Agumon's and the digimons of the Vaccine armies' eyes. It was a unique device of pure black. It had a slot on the right side of it. On the surface of the device, there was a screen. It was full of static and slowly changed to blank. At the end of the device, there was an opening which was sealed by a black colored door of some sort. At the same time, Black Agumon felt his power returning to him. He could feel new power inside him as well. He did not know why, but he was not complaining. The rest of the digimon in the room could only stare at scene in front of them.

Helios **' D-merger? What the hell is this? Wait, how do I even know its name? What? Partner digimon is Black Agumon? What the hell is it talking about?'**

Helios ' **Calm down…… Let's see, yes! I am correct! This thing is giving me information on operating it. Okay, let's try this card slash thing.**'

Without saying another word, Helios took a card that came out of the D-merger's end. The card reads: High Speed Plug-In H. Helios did not know what it does but slash the card through the slot anyway. Black Agumon felt a burst of speed inside him and decided to take out the rookie digimons first. This way, he would gain more firepower against the champion digimons. Firing ' Pepper Blast' in an amazing super speed, the rookie digimon were deleted one after another and there was nothing they could do. Black Agumon loaded all the data and could feel power building up in him.

As Black Agumon loaded the data of fallen digimon, Helios could feel his strength returning as well. Not only that, he felt power entering him as well. He did not know why but decided that it was a good thing. Taking a card that he was hoping for, he slashed the card and it boosted the power of Black Agumon greatly. Black Agumon's 'Pepper Blast' managed to delete the two Birdramon. He loaded their data to keep him in health and gain power. Again, Helios felt a boost in power. It was not the same as before but there was still power boost. Seeing one of the Flarelizamon was preparing to attack, Helios gave a swing at it. He did not even realize that the statistics of Flarelizamon was displayed on the screen of his D-merger. The Flarelizamon was knocked out cold when the fist connected to its head. Black Agumon deleted it with its ' Rapid Claw' and downloaded its data. Suddenly, the remaining Flarelizamon were deleted. Their data flew to one place though.

Helios and Black Agumon looked up to see a dinosaur that had a brown skull and has two horns. It was colored in light orange and it had blue stripes on it. It was laughing maniacally as it looked at Helios and Black Agumon.

? " Ha ha ha! Those fools' data would serve me well in defeating you two! Then His Majesty will promote me and grant me more power!"

Helios " You…… you killed your own soldiers like they were worth nothing and still feel no shame?"

? " What shame? They were useless and having them would not help me in anyway. It is better that they become one with me!"

Black Agumon " Damn you……"

? " Curse as all you want! There is no way you can beat me, Greymon!"

Helios and Black Agumon " Wrong!"

Black Agumon " There is no way you can beat us!"

Helios " Those who do not value their allies do not deserve to live!" ' **At least that is what the old man told me……'**

Helios and Black Agumon " We're gonna bring you down!"

Black Agumon felt power surging through his body. He felt like he would burst anytime soon. Helios could feel what Black Agumon felt. A term, digivolution flashed through his mind. Without thinking, Helios shouted out to Black Agumon.

Helios " Digivolve Black Agumon!"

Black Agumon nodded even though he did not know what to do. Suddenly, he was surrounded but a black light. He felt his body growing larger. His tail was extended and both his arms and legs were growing as well. Long, razor sharp claws appeared on both his hands and legs. His head grew and was covered in a black skull shell that had two horns. His eyes turned form blue to orange. His body was dark blue in color with black stripes all over its body. He opened his mouth and showed his razor sharp teeth as he said his name.

Black Greymon " Black Agumon digivolve to Black Greymon!"

Helios was amazed at what Black Agumon had become. He had evolved into another version of Greymon. He concluded that it might be the darker evolution as it had the name Black. This time, Helios noticed statistics on Black Greymon appearing on the screen of his D-merger.

Helios ' **Black Greymon, virus type. Dark dinosaur type digimon. His attacks are Dark Nova and Death Gnaw. Fine evolution if you ask me.**'

Helios rushed towards Greymon with a speed that even surprised himself. He caught Greymon off guard as he managed to give it a few punches and kick him towards Black Greymon. Roaring, Black Greymon used ' Death Gnaw' on Greymon. Using its sharp teeth, Black Greymon managed to damage Greymon seriously. Throwing Greymon up, Black Greymon fired his ' Dark Nova' towards the airborne Greymon. Helios watched as a gigantic sphere covered with black flames shot out of Black Greymon's mouth. It deleted Greymon instantly and Black Greymon downloaded its data. Feeling refreshed, Black Greymon and Helios looked at each other. At the same time, Black Greymon was covered in a black light and changed back to Black Agumon.

Black Agumon " I guess…… we are partners?"

Helios "……" ' **I guess so……**'

Black Agumon " What are you going to do now?"

Helios "……" '** Good question. I don't know……**'

Black Agumon " How about we travel around the digital world? I want to see how much it has changed."

Helios "…… Fine." ' **I can see the situation in this world as well as I journey. Maybe I can learn more about myself and this D-merger of mine.**'

Giving a signal for Black Agumon to follow, Helios walked out of the base through the other exit. The exit that led to the other places of this digital world. Walking side by side with Black Agumon, Helios had a weird feeling. It was a long forgotten emotion, the emotion to feel happy. Why he was happy? He had a partner to travel with. Even though he would deny it even if you threatened him, he was glad to have someone to accompany him liked that old man did eight years ago.

End Chapter 2

What do you think of my chapter 2? Well, Helios might be too powerful for a human but that is only because of his one and only D-merger. The D-merger not only gives the owner the ability to scan other digimon's statistics. It also gives the owner the ability to slash cards like the D-Ark in Digimon Tamers. However, there is no need to have the card as the D-merger would create the card desired. It also gives the owner a special benefit. I am sure you know what it is. Please R&R my story. It would be nice to receive help to improve my writings. Now, I thank all those who have reviewed this story. Now I will answer the questions.

Black- Thanks for giving me that site. It is great help. I will try to keep up the standard of my fic as much as possible. It would be much easier if there are more people who review my story. It helps, as there will be people giving me feedback. For your question on other human appearing in this story, well, this chapter answers the question. Be warned though as other human that appears will be of opposing force.


	3. Chapter 3: Blade of Catastrophe

Chapter 3 of my story is here! Though I only receive 4 reviews, I'm not discouraged. I'm going to finish this story nevertheless. It is good that I have this whole thing planned out long ago. Introducing the first weapon that Helios is going to wield in my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. They are owned by whoever owns them. I own Helios, the D-merger and Catastrophe only.

"…"=Talking

'…'= Thinking

-…-= Action

Chapter 3: Blade of Catastrophe 

Helios and Black Agumon had been walking south since the destruction of the base in the Flaming Valley. They were not worried about the Betamon and his brothers. That was because Black Agumon knew that they were very resourceful. In Helios's case, he just did not care about them. He had blown the base up, so it is up to them to survive. However, both had lots in their minds.

Helios '** Damn… Not only I have a weird thing called D-merger stuck on my hand; I am travelling with a Black Agumon! Not that I dislike it, but… Oh crap! Now I am enjoying his company? This is not good. He might be gone like that old man anytime soon…**'

Black Agumon '** I have never though that I will be partnered with a human. Not only I dislike that idea, I despise that idea. After all, we viruses have been suffering under their hands. However, when I meet this guy… I feel strange. It seems like that I have known him for along time. It might be what one call fate I guess…**'

Helios and Black Agumon came to a halt suddenly. Both of them had felt a battle. Black Agumon was able to do so as it was his primal instinct, while to Helios, it was years of martial arts training and survival in streets that made him had this ability. Confirming each other's thoughts with an eye gesture, both of them moved quickly and stealthy towards the battlefield. When they finally did arrived on the place where the battle was taking place, they were impressed with what they saw.

An angel like digimon was fighting against a mob of digimon. The angel like digimon had eight bat wings in dark purple color. It was encased in black armor trimmed with purple and had a weird looking stuff across its waist. It was in dark blue. The digimon was fighting against a mob of angel. Those angels looked liked what angels looked like. They had a three pair of white wings. They had a white armor looking thing equipped on it. There was also blue clothing accessories surrounding it. Other than angels, Helios saw another mob of ridiculous looking digimon. They looked liked tanks all right. However, their head was a part of the cannon. Their legs were of tank wheels and their hands were guns. There was also an angel that was just floating in the air. It looked exactly liked the angel that was fighting against the mob of digimon. It however, had five pairs of angel wings in radiant gold. It was incased in silver and blue armor. The strange thing across the waist was yellowish gold in state of blue. It looked liked the leader to Helios as it was pointing at the dark angel.

Remembering the function of the D-merger, Helios scanned their statistics. He was not impressed by what it showed him as he could guess most of their statistics anyway. How he knew it? Well, although he was here for only a few days, he only saw vaccine and data digimon ganging up on virus digimon. Seriously, he was getting sick of it already. That was also why he and Black Agumon had deleted most of the vaccines and data they met. Even though they did not say their thoughts out loud, both felt the same. They were angry and disgusted at the vaccine and data digimons' actions. They were always doing the same thing when they encountered them. Deleting virus digimons like they were nothing. That was why neither him nor Black Agumon showed mercy. He motioned for Black Agumon to lay low. They would attack when he gave the signal. Black Agumon nodded reluctantly. He wanted to help the dark angel out and also wanted to show those vaccine and data digimons that they should not mess with them.

Helios '** Hang on Black Agumon. I also want to duke out on those asses. But it would be safer to know them better. Hmm, Shadow Seraphimon, virus mega type, dark angel digimon. Attacks are Seven Hells, Dark Testament and Solid Knuckle. Those angels are Angemon, vaccine champion type, angel digimon. Attack is Heaven Knuckle. Those stupid tanks are Tankmon, how unoriginal. Attacks are what? Hyper cannon? Sounds stupid. The boss like thing is Seraphimon. Vaccine mega angel type. Attacks are Seven Heavens, Testament and Hollowed Knuckle. Now we have info, time to kick ass!**'

Helios " Let's go!"

Black Agumon who was very restless for a long time was glad that Helios gave that sign. Jumping into battle, Black Agumon started blasting at the mob of Tankmon. The reason was very obvious. Black Agumon was a virus digimon. He had advantage against the Tankmons who were all data digimon. Firing his trademark Pepper Blast, he deleted a couple of Tankmon and loaded their data. The reason why Black Agumon, a rookie digimon managed to delete champion digimon was because of two reasons. One was that he had type advantage and the other was that he had loaded data for most of his life. Although he did not digivolve like the others, he gained immense power. Roaring in battle frenzy, Black Agumon fired more Pepper Blasts and even used his Rapid Claw to hurry the defeat of the Tankmons. He knew that he would be overwhelmed if he did not take advantage of the surprise he caused when he appeared out of nowhere with Helios. As he deletes the Tankmons, he loaded their data. He had to stay healthy and need an increase in power.

Helios was also very busy. He went to fight the Angemons to lighten the burden of Shadow Seraphimon. He knew that it was a bad idea as he could not fly. However, he had no choice as Black Agumon would not really have a chance to win against the vaccine and flying Angemon. Giving a loud roar that surprised the mob of Angemon, Helios leaped a few feet into the air and proceeded to knock them down. Helios did not know why he was able to perform such an inhuman feat but he did not really care. All he cared was that he could deliver the punishment these morons deserved. His attacks had such overwhelming speed and strength that it surprised and knocked out many Angemon. However, he was stuck in a dangerous position as he found himself falling and the Angemon were starting to back away from him. He could not reach any of his enemies and was hit hard by more than a dozen of Heaven Knuckle and he prepared himself for a rough landing onto the ground. However, it did not happen.

Shadow Seraphimon was surprised when he saw a human male of no more than sixteen came out to help him. He was even more surprised when he saw that the human had a virus digimon as a partner. He found it strange as all humans he had come across were either disgusted with virus digimons or they bore hate against them. He did not understand why but he was angered by their actions. After all, it was also a human that had caused the conflict in the digital world. He was thinking about all these as he was fighting against the Angemons. He had no problem with them despite the type disadvantage as he was a mega digimon and he was much more experienced in battle than them. It was then when he was dumbfounded by a sight. The human and his partner were actually helping him. Although that was uncommon, it was not that fact that had dumbfounded him. It was the fighting capabilities that the two had.

The Black Agumon was deleting champion digimon in his rookie form. It was also fighting in such expertise that not even an ultimate digimon had. Shadow Seraphimon could tell that the Black Agumon had more power than it looked. The strategic thinking it had also impressed him. Fighting and loading data was a good combo to use during a mess battle. The human however, shocked him the most. He had never seen a human that could fight against digimon before. The human was also good in doing that. He was knocking down the Angemons in amazing speed. He must be very strong to be able to do that. However, he saw him starting to fall. That was because he can fly and the gravity was pulling him down. He could not hit his opponents as the Angemon started backing up. Shadow Seraphimon's eyes widen slightly beneath his black and blue helm. He could not believe how low this Holy Vaccine Army could be, attacking a human. Although he had charged into battle, he never expected that they would attack him. Hoping it was not too late, Shadow Seraphimon flew down and caught the human male before he landed badly on his back.

Helios found himself being caught be the dark angel, Shadow Seraphimon. He mentally cursed himself for being careless and did not think his plan out properly. He tried to move his body but found it to be in tremendous pain. He could not help but gave a wry smile. He should have expected that being hit by twenty something Heaven Knuckles would give him hell. Suddenly, he felt a warm sensation travelling up his body and slowly, his pain subsided. He did not know why this happened, by whenever Black Agumon loaded data, he would feel refreshed and his wounds would heal. Not only that, he could also feel an increase in his power, speed and stamina. Helios suspected that it had something to do with the D-merger but could not figure out what. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Shadow Seraphimon spoke to him.

Shadow Seraphimon " Are you alright?"

Helios-nodded- "…" '** Now what?**'

Shadow Seraphimon " I am curious as to why you are helping me."

Helios " No particular reason. I am just pissed off as those assess on ganging up on you."

Shadow Seraphimon " I thank you. Now, would you tell your partner to head into the shrine behind me?"

Helios " Fine." '** What does he want? Oh well, no use for guessing. If he meant harm, I am already dead for more than a hundred of times anyway.**'

Helios-shouting- " Black Agumon! Come on, we are heading in to the shrine at the back."

Black Agumon " Alright, I'm coming!"

Black Agumon fired another Pepper Blast at the Tankmons. He was getting irritated by the number of them available. Loading the data of the deleted Tankmons, he ran towards the shrine. When he was half way there, he was swooped up into the air by Shadow Seraphimon. Black Agumon was then placed on Helios's arms. Shadow Seraphimon flew up into the air and slowly increased his height. Turning suddenly, he shouted the name of his attack, Dark Testament out loudly. Immediately, the sky turned dark and black lightning appeared from the sky, hitting and deleting all the Angemon and Tankmon. The Seraphimon dodged all the black lightning and retreated. Both Helios and Black Agumon were impressed by this attack. However, it made Helios a little unhappy.

Helios " Why didn't you use that attack at the first time?" ' **It would save all of us so much trouble.**"

Black Seraphimon-apologetically- " I would, but I did not have enough time to charge up for the attack. Although it is powerful, much time is needed to charge up to use it."

Helios " Whatever you say."

Black Agumon " Why are you so grumpy? We managed to kick ass and force them to retreat!"

Helios "…" ' **I don't know. Something seems wrong there…**'

Black Seraphimon " We must hurry back to the shrine. There is the only save place from the Vaccine and Data alliance." '** I wonder… Maybe this teenager is the chosen one. It would be clear when we reach the shrine.**'

Black Agumon " Fine, let's move!"

Helios " Whatever."

When Helios and Black Agumon arrived in the shrine, they were dumbfounded by what they saw. The shrine was not very huge. However, its inside were very well decorated. There were drawings on the walls of the shrine. A weird statue was also present in the altar of the shrine. Helios concluded that it might be what this shrine worshipped for. Black Agumon nudged Helios and was desperately wanting to catch his attention. Helios glanced down at his partner and had a look that said ' What?' Grinning sheepishly, Black Agumon pointed to his stomach. Helios immediately understood what his partner meant. He was hungry. Helios was about to berate his partner when his stomach gave a lion roar. Frowning in both embarrassment and frustration, Helios went to Shadow Seraphimon. He wanted to know why Shadow Seraphimon was protecting the shrine and whether if he had any food for both himself and his partner.

Helios " Why are you protecting the shrine?"

Shadow Seraphimon " Why do you want to know?"

Helios-shrugged- " I want to know what is it that makes you willing to lay your life to protect this place."

Shadow Seraphimon ' **He is sharp.**' " Look at this, Helios. Look at the walls of the shrine. That is the reason why I want to protect this place."

Helios-frowning- ' **How did he know my name?**'

Shadow Seraphimon-chuckle slightly- " Do not be bothered by such a little detail Helios."

Helios-shrugged- " What ever you say."

Helios looked at the walls of the shrine as he was told. He was amazed by what he saw. On the walls, there was a creature that had a pair of demon wings. It had a face that signified that it was indeed a demon. It had skull armor on its body. He was breathing out fire as well. He seemed to be fighting against eight other creatures, which Helios could conclude that they were digimon. He had seen them before. It was in the newspaper during his stay at the old man's home. They were the digimons of the so-called digidestinied. That demon there however, was not familiar to him. Shadow Seraphimon answered Helios's unsaid question for him.

Shadow Seraphimon " That is one of the legends in this world. It is about the battle between the eight digimon that represented courage, friendship, love, sincerity, knowledge, responsibility, hope and light against the ultimate darkness known as Demon."

Helios " Is it similar to Daemon?"

Shadow Seraphimon-shaking head- " No. Daemon is the just ruler of the viral digimons. He is very just no matter against who. Be it his closest friend, anyone who committed crime would not be spared. This Demon however, is a different story."

Helios " How different?" '** This is getting interesting somehow.**'

Shadow Seraphimon " This Demon was hoping to enslave the digital world at that time. He had the power to do so. Even the digital guardians were powerless against him. However, eight children that represent different positive qualities appeared in our world and defeated Demon and his minions. That is the end of the legend."

Helios " Okay…" '** Just one word difference and has so much difference… Daemon and Demon…'**

Helios turned his head away and saw another drawing. This time, it is of a dragon warrior in white armor holding a sword with the omega sign on. It was fighting against a six-legged purple beast. Helios could not help but wonder about what it was. Normally, Helios would not give a damn about legends and myths but now… they seemed interesting somehow. Like reading his mind, Shadow Seraphimon answered Helios's unsaid questions again.

Shadow Seraphimon " That is the battle between the holy knight, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode and the legendary beast, Armageddemon. The legend says that Armageddemon was supposed to bring Armaggeddon to the digital world. However, a holy knight came out from the darkness and challenged the legendary beast to a duel. They dueled for a few days and finally the holy knight emerged as the victor. Thus, Armageddon was avoided. However, the holy knight also disappeared after that epic battle."

Helios " I see…" '** That sure sounds like some fairy tale… But why is that I feel that that drawing was depicting a real event?**'

Moving to the final drawing, Helios saw four digimons. Three of them were fighting against one digimon. That digimon looked liked the Grim Reaper to Helios. It had a skull head and skull armor. It also had a scythe-like hand. The three digimon that were fighting against him were consisted of a knight with white and red armor. It had a lance and shield as weapons and a crimson cape was flowing behind his back. The other one was a green gigantic robot with a dog-like face. It had two missiles that had smiley faces on it. It looks ridiculous to Helios. Finally, the last digimon was, to Helios's surprise, a female. It had light yellow armor and was wearing a black body suit. It also had a fox headed helm. The weapon she is holding seemed like a staff that those Shoaling monks that traveled used.

Shadow Seraphimon " That is the legend of the Reaper."

Helios " Legend of the reaper?" ' **Is it just me, or is this becoming a cycle?**'

Shadow Seraphimon " The Reaper wanted to bring the digital world to when no digimon existed. It believed that we have been damaging the environment too much and everything must be return to nothing. It had caused great damage to many parts of the digital world."

Helios " Was the digital world very damaged at that time?"

Black Seraphimon " Yes, it was. Due to rapid development, the digital world was slowly changing from the green land to an empire of machine. Seriously, I do not know whether this is a blessing in disguise…"

Helios " You sound like as if it was real." '** Maybe… he knows something that I don't…**'

Shadow Seraphimon ' **Very sharp indeed… However, it is still too early to tell him about different dimensions and different quadrants…**' " No worry, it is not real. I was just thinking about this legend more carefully and in another point of view."

Helios " Whatever you say." '** There is something he is not telling me…**'

Shadow Seraphimon " Anyway, according to the legend, a holy knight known as Gallantmon joined forces with the shaman Sakuyamon and the green fortress Saint Galgomon to fight against the Reaper. They won the battle however, the damage to the land was already made." '** It was a good thing too… The people and digimon of the southern quadrant learned to work together…**'

Helios " I think I know why you want to protect this place with your life already." '** This place seemed liked the only shrine left in the digital world dedicated to legends…'**

Shadow Seraphimon " The leader of the Vaccine army had ordered the destruction of the ancient shrines. The delusion fools followed him in his mad quest and this shrine is the last place dedicated to legends." '** That man is looking for Catastrophe. That is why he destroyed the shrines…**'

Helios " You wanted to protect the final remains of legends in the digital land, right?"

Shadow Seraphimon " That is correct." '** I also have to guard Catastrophe.**'

Helios " I'm impressed." '** Not many would be willing to do this… I'm sure.**'

Black Agumon " Are you done talking Helios? I'm hungry!"

Helios-smacking his forehead- " Damn! I forgot!" ' **I forgot to ask for food…**' 

Shadow Seraphimon simply chuckled at the sight in front of him. He went to the storehouse of the shrine to get the food for those two. He could not believe his luck. Even though he had been attacked for about two weeks, he still managed to survive to wait for the arrival of the chosen one. He was also delighted to know that the chosen one was liked what he had imagined. However, he was not certain in why he was fighting yet. He was doing the fighting simply because of two reasons. He wanted to survive and that he did not liked oppression. These two reasons were good but not enough. He needed a more certain believe if he was to defeat the fanatic leader of the Vaccine army. However, he was sure that he could find that believe. It was only a matter of when.

With food in his hands, Shadow Seraphimon walked outside to serve it to his guests. Black Agumon took the food gratefully and started to wolf them down, while Helios was just looking at him with a questionable look. He must be wondering how the food came by. However, his looks disappeared as he took, wolf down the food. Shadow Seraphimon was amused at how similar the way the two before him ate. He suspected that it was one of the reasons they were chosen as partners. All of a sudden, the whole shrine shook violently. Both Helios and Black Agumon stopped eating and looked in the same direction which was the entrance to the shrine. They had sensed hostile company as did Shadow Seraphimon. The entrance door was being banged a few times. Helios, Black Agumon and Shadow Seraphimon prepared themselves for battle. They all knew it was going to be a long and wild one. The door finally broke and digimon started charging in the through the space which once held the door.

The enemies were Angemon and Tankmon again. However, they were at a disadvantage as they were too stupid to realize that squeezing in together was stupid. Shadow Seraphimon fired his Solid Knuckle and Black Agumon let loose his Pepper Blast. Their attack went through several Angemon and Tankmon before they dissipate. Both loaded the data as they knew that they had to stay fresh for this battle. As Helios had no projectile to use, he could do nothing. It was then he remembered that his D-merger could assist his partner in battle. Observing the situation, Helios concluded that he would have to let Black Agumon delete more digimon in one attack. The best way to do so was to increase its attack power and the number of projectile he could fire. Two cards came out from the back of the D-merger. Helios grinned in a feral manner as he saw the cards.

Helios ' **Viral Boost Chip and Triple Shot, exactly what I need. Too bad I cannot help Black Seraphimon…**' " Black Agumon! Fire your Pepper Blast at the center of the mob!"

Black Agumon " Okay!"

Helios " Digimodify! Viral Boost Chip and Triple Shot!"

Black Agumon felt a rush of power through him suddenly. Understanding Helios's command almost immediately, Black Agumon fired his Pepper Blast into the center of the mob of digimon. All his enemies were caught by surprise when three dark flamed fireballs came out of Black Agumon's mouth. It was spreading in a direction of center, left and right. Due to the use of the viral boost chip, the fireballs managed to delete forty percent of the digimon mob. It was then a bright flash appeared in front of them. Helios, Black Agumon and Shadow Seraphimon recognized that flash as Seraphimon. They heard him saying a sentence before he attacked.

Seraphimon " Return to the world of darkness, you scums!"

Before any of them could blink, Seraphimon had already charged forward and towards Shadow Seraphimon. Shadow Seraphimon managed to dodge the hook aimed at him by Seraphimon. He returned the attack which Seraphimon managed to dodge with relative ease. Seeing the mega digimon being busied by Seraphimon, the rest of the digimon mob attacked Helios and Black Agumon. They were immediately surrounded by the Angemons and the Tankmons still present in the room. The two of them knew that it was going to be a fight for their lives. With a silent agreement, both started attacking.

Shadow Seraphimon was having trouble fighting his holy counterpart. Not only he had a type disadvantage, he was already very tired from all the fighting. He never had a chance to rest while Seraphimon did not even had to fight him. Seraphimon never did bothered to fight him and now he knew why. Seraphimon was using the old tactics where you wear your opponent out with minions while you keep your strength. Shadow Seraphimon gave a grunt as he was hit on the chest by Seraphimon. Seraphimon continued the assault by delivering two straight punches, a low kick and finally an axe kick. Shadow Seraphimon managed to stay on his feet but that proved to be a bad thing as he was hit by Seraphimon's Hollowed Knuckle. It sent him flying and he landed onto the floor badly.

Helios and Black Agumon were not doing well also. Although they managed to knock out or delete their opponents, they just kept coming liked there was an unlimited number of them. Even loading the data did not help much, as they would get hit occasionally. The number disadvantage was catching up on them and now, they were in trouble. Helios glanced at Black Agumon and saw that winded look on his face. While the Tankmons were easily defeated, the Angemons were definitely giving Black Agumon a hard time. The type disadvantage together with the number disadvantage was killing him. Black Agumon had tried to digivolve, but there was not enough time for him to do so. The mob kept breaking the digivolve process. Having an idea in his head suddenly, Helios tackled Black Agumon down to the floor. Black Agumon was not prepared for this and so was knocked down.

Black Agumon-shouting- " What are you doing?"

Helios " Black Agumon, now is the chance! Digivolve!"

Black Agumon ' **I see… By acting as a shield for me, I would have enough time to digivolve! Great thinking!'** " Okay! Here I go!"

Black light covered Black Agumon again. He was used to this now as he and Helios had a little practice during the trek. His reasoning was that Black Agumon should learn to digivolve at anytime as it might proved to be a lifesaver. Black Agumon was glad that he had practice as Helios's words were becoming true. A blink of eye later, Black Agumon was gone and the huge and menacing Black Greymon replaced him. Helios was relieved that his plan worked. If not, he and Black Agumon would be dead. Black Greymon was now dominating the battle. Not even the vaccine Angemon could stop him. They all seemed to become rag dolls in front of Black Greymon. Growling lowly, Black Greymon released the Dark Nova from his mouth and a cluster of digimon were deleted when coming contact with it. Black Greymon loaded all the data down. Feeling more refreshed, Helios summoned a viral boost chip card and slashed it through the slot in his D-merger. It was then he heard the groan of pain from behind him. Turning around, Helios saw the form of Shadow Seraphimon.

Shadow Seraphimon was in tremendous pain. Seraphimon had taken the time when he was trying to get up to launch his Seven Heavens attack. The impact sent him flying and then he was caught in a bear hug by Seraphimon. He knew what was going to happen and braced himself for the pain. It was too much for him to bear as the lightning from Seraphimon's Testament attack had tore through his armor. He was then flung onto the ground. He knew that his end was near and that he would be erased from existence. When he saw Helios running towards him, he saw a glimmer of hope for him. 

Helios knelt down beside the dark angel. He was shocked at how badly damaged he was. He was not liked what Helios had seen him from before. His armor was cracked and black colored skin was exposed. His helm was cracked and smashed beyond recognition. Helios realized that he was about to be deleted. His form was very unstable. This sight made Helios remembered the time when the old man had died…

-Flashback-

The old man looked very different that day. Instead of his usual healthy color of red on his face, he was pale white that day. Helios had never seen something liked this before. He felt the old man for pulse but found none. It was then he realized that the old man who had taken him in was dead. The one who had cared for him had left. Helios was very sad but he could not cry. He wanted to but no tears came out. The old man was the only one who had cared for him and he was dead. He was alone in this world now…

-End Flashback-

Even though Helios had only met Shadow Seraphimon not long ago, he felt drawn to him. Shadow Seraphimon was very knowledgeable and it reminded him of the old man. Emotions long forgotten came back to him in a rush. All of a sudden, he was feeling sad, anger and despair. Shadow Seraphimon, liked the old man was about to leave. Although Shadow Seraphimon did not take care of him like the old man did, he seemed like an old friend. What made all his feelings worst was that he might be able to save Shadow Seraphimon. He then saw Shadow Seraphimon turned towards him in agony.

Helios " Try not to move or talk."

Shadow Seraphimon " I…have…to. Listen well…Helios…"

Helios "… Go ahead…"

Shadow Seraphimon " Thank…you. Helios…the Vaccine army had attacked the shrine for two reasons…"

Helios "…" ' **I knew it…Damn…**'

Shadow Seraphimon " The…leader of the Vaccine army…he is bent on destroying the…legendary blade."

Helios " Why?"

Shadow Seraphimon " It… is the…only thing that can break through the…shield he had set up to protect his base."

Helios " I see…" '** That is why he was bending on destroying the shrine.**'

Shadow Seraphimon " However, what I had told you before… It is true as well. He wanted to…erase all that shows all digimon working together…"

Helios " What an ass…" '** This way, he can destroy and enslave all virus digimon without the other digimon feeling guilty…'**

Shadow Seraphimon " He…somehow managed to…cause an illusion that shows virus digimons destroying towns and deleting innocent digimons… Then, he brought many children and they started…to hunt for us, those with knowledge. Then, he started to hunt for the rest of the viral digimon. The guardians…disappeared when it happened… I am afraid…that they are lost…as well… "

Helios "…" ' **Now it make sense…By destroying all the shrines those ignorant children and digimon would think that all virus are evil. Combined with that illusion, it gave him a justifying reason to hunt viral digimon…**'

Shadow Seraphimon " My…time is up… The sword…is inside the statue… It has been waiting for you…Take my data as well…I want…to fight with you…My last request…Free us! Chosen One!"

With that said, Shadow Seraphimon burst into data. Helios could feel a sinking feeling slowly crawling up from his stomach. Managed to catch Black Greymon's attention, he ordered him to load the data of Shadow Seraphimon. It was his last wish. Black Greymon did as he was told and he felt a tremendous power filling him. It was nothing like he had felt before. However, the sorrow he was feeling was also great. He looked at Helios and could not help but worry about him. He did not seemed very stable…

Silently, Helios walked towards the statue. Balling up his palm into a fist, he rammed it right into the statue. The statue broke into pieces and a sword was seen floating on where the statue once was. The blade was glowing in a haunting color of purple. Without a word, Helios took the handle of the blade. In an instant, the blade changed drastically. The whole blade turned into a combination of black and dark purple. Helios could feel the blade becoming one with him. With a sadistic smile, he dashed in front of the Seraphimon with a speed that even amazes the speedy Seraphimon. Before he knew it, he was data. Helios had dove the tip of the blade straight through Seraphimon's chest. Giving a look to Black Greymon, he rushed towards the remaining digimon in the room. He was bent on deleting them all. Black Greymon quickly loaded the data of Seraphimon and went after his partner to help him.

Helios could not feel anything. He was moving his body using his instincts. His mind was somewhere else. He was thinking about the time when the old man died. That was his first experience with death. His foster grandfather was gone and he saw it. Shadow Seraphimon was another case. He was liked an old friend to him. A friend that he seemed to know since young. However, he was gone too. The worst thing was that he, Helios could have done something to help him. As he didn't Shadow Seraphimon was deleted. Another one that he felt close to is gone… It was really weird. Shadow Seraphimon made him felt close and familiar when he was with him. Helios hated the feeling when someone you cared died. He hated it more than anyone did as he had too few that he would care for. 

Black Greymon looked at his partner in worry. He was fighting all right. However, his eyes looked dead. It was not like it when it was during regular time. Helios's eyes were cold regularly but if you look closely, you could see that sparkle in it. Now, it seemed dead. He had never thought that Helios would be like this when his friend dies or in this case, was deleted. He always seemed cold and not giving a damn to anything. It was then Black Greymon saw Helios's childhood. Not all of it but just a glimpse of it. However, it was enough to let him understand why he was the way he was. The fear of losing those he cared for was too deeply rooted in his heart. That was why he pushed everyone away…

Helios was still lost in his thoughts. He was wondering why the hell would he have to go through all this crap. What have he done to not have a happy family like others do? What have he done to make him have to go through the loss of those that cared for him? He really wanted to know… Two people who were liked master to him were gone…why? The old man taught him martial arts and life. Shadow Seraphimon taught him about something important…what he did not know. It was important but he still could not understand what had Shadow Seraphimon taught him. It was something in the drawings… Then he heard it. He heard a voice of a little girl no more than six talking to him inside his head.

? " Why are you so sad?"

Helios " I…"

? " Open your eyes! Your digimon partner is also worried about you!"

Helios " Black…Agumon?"

? " Yep! You should understand something. Life is like that. There is no use in regretting about the past. You always say ' I might have did this and that' but it is in the past! No use crying over spilled milk. What has happened has happened, there is nothing you can do."

Helios "…" '** Why…did I not think of that?'**

? " I know you have a tough life, but that is no reason for you to act like this! Wake up! You have a job to do you know."

Helios " A…job?"

? ' Gee! Don't tell me you have forgotten what Ewanbumon had told you!"

Helios " Oh…that? I remember…"

? " Good! Now, wake up to your senses and do what you must."

Helios " …Fine…"

? " You can sound more enthusiastic you know."

Helios " Hey…"

? " Yes?"

Helios " …Thanks…I need that wake up call…"

? -giggles- " No problem! Oh and about what Shadow Seraphimon taught you, don't worry about it. You will know when you gain more experience."

Helios " What? Hey wait!"

Helios was snapped back into reality. He could not tell if what just had happened was a dream or not. However, he was glad that it had happened. That little girl was right. No use crying over spilled milk… It still is painful though, to see a friend pass away in front of your eyes. However, he would have to worry about that later. He would worry about everything only after it was all over. Seeing Black Greymon's worried look, he was a little surprise about the concern his partner had for him. Giving his partner a thumbs up sign, he started slashing and thrusting at the enemy digimon. This time, he was in control of his body. 

Black Greymon was relieved when he saw the light returned in his partners' eyes. Grinning inwardly when he saw his partner's thumbs up sign, he joined him in deleting the enemy, loading their data as he did. It took them sometime but they managed to delete all of the enemy this time. 

Helios and Black Greymon were both glad that all their enemy were deleted. They were starting to get bored and tired. Black Greymon then dedivolve back into Black Agumon. Walking side by side, Black Agumon decided to start a conversation.

Black Agumon " You okay?"

Helios " No. But I will be fine in the future."

Black Agumon " Phew… I am glad to hear that."

Helios " All right partner, do you know where we can find Daemon?"

Black Agumon " No. Why do you want to find him?"

Helios " To help him to kick those vaccine and data ass of course. Both you and I are tired of seeing the same thing right? So why not join Daemon and help him fight for the freedom of your brethren?"

Black Agumon " That is a good idea! But…I don't know where to find him."

Helios-shrugged- " We will find him as we travel around."

Black Agumon " Okay! What are you going to do with the sword?"

Helios " I am bring it with me of course. It is what Shadow Seraphimon wants."

Black Agumon " That guy is great. It is a pity we cannot know he more."

Helios " We know him and that is enough. I guess we can understand each other well enough."

Black Agumon "… Are you okay?"

Helios " Yes, why do you ask?"

Black Agumon " Nothing, it seems that you are nicer then before."

Helios " Whatever. Let's go." '** That little girl…who is she? Whatever, I will know in the future. I guess now is not time to think, but time to fight…**'

Placing the Catastrophe into its scarab, Helios placed the sword into his black coat and put it just behind his back. It would make it easier for him to take it out when necessary. Walking side by side with Black Agumon, Helios could not help but think back to the conversation he had earlier with the little girl. Somehow…she sounds familiar…

End Chapter 3

That is the end of chapter 3! I guess this is quite badly done. The friendship between Helios and Shadow Seraphimon seemed not clearly stated. Anyway, Helios now hears a little girl's voice in his head and she sounds familiar…That familiar stuff seemed to appear a little too much in my story already… Anyway, that is all for this chapter and please R&R! And thanks Black and Regless! The bold thing is definitely helpful. 


	4. Chapter 4: Breakout

Chapter 4 of Viral Liberation has just arrived! Well, it is time to give a little surprise. The surprise is actually in the story. I don't really have anything else to say so enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to whoever owned them, not me. I do own Helios, the D-merger, Catastrophe and Cyber Agumon. Don't sue me as I am damn poor,

"…"= Talking

'**…**'= Thinking

-…-= Action

Chapter 4: Breakout

Helios '**How the hell did I get into this situation?**'

That was what Helios was thinking about as he dove the Catastrophe into an approaching Guardromon. His partner, Black Greymon, was having no problem fighting the champion digimons and was deleting his attackers one after another. At the same time, Black Greymon loaded their data, providing a power boost and health recovery to both himself and his partner. Helios could not help but smirk as he slashed and deleted three Guardromon that were getting too close to him.

Helios '** It is good that I learn that the D-merger can help boost my power and regain my health as Black Greymon loaded data. I don't know how I gain the same benefits from data loading but hell, I ain't going to complain.**'

As Helios sliced through a group of Guardromon, he could not help but thanked the old man for giving him lessons on weapons. Without those lessons, he would not be able to wield the sword as well as he did now. Although he was not an expert on sword fighting, Helios had most of the basic skills right. Thrusting, slashing and slicing were actually most the attacks a sword could do actually. As another Guardromon burst into data as the Catastrophe went through it, Helios gave a frown. The sword was getting more and more powerful ever since he had received it. He did not know why and he was starting to get a little fed up. The reason was that he was not sure about many things and they all had to be related to him and his equipment. He knew that using stuff that he was not sure about the full potential was dangerous, but he did not have a choice anyway. He needed the stuff to survive in this ass of a world where all viruses were under constant attacks and abuse.

Kicking a Guardromon down the stairs, Helios started to think about the reason why he and Black Greymon were here in this place. Looking around, Helios concluded that this place was a laboratory of some sorts. He could see computers that were left unattended and that were still working. Many printers were seen everywhere around the place as well. From what he can tell, this place must be big as both him and Black Greymon got lost here. Slicing the Destruction Grenades that were fired towards him into half, Helios mentally slapped himself. There was no reason why both he and Black Greymon were here. They were wandering around the lands east of Shadow Seraphimon's destroyed shrine and stumbled onto this queer lab by chance.

Remembering the deletion of Shadow Seraphimon, Helios felt anger again. He was angry with himself actually, at how he could not help his friend when he was needed. Although the voice in his head managed to convince him from going into a self-wallowing trip, it did not prevent him to dispel the anger inside him. The anger at his own powerless. He grinned sadistically as he though how his frustration would be vent. With a mighty leap, Helios launched himself into the air and smashed the Catastrophe onto the approaching Guardromon. Signaling to Black Greymon, Helios summoned the Viral Boost Chip card and slashed it. Receiving a power boost, Black Greymon fired his Dark Nova and deleted all the Guardromon that were blocking the door. They went through the door and hid in a dark corner.

Telling Black Greymon to remain silent, Helios leaned onto the wall to recollect his thoughts. He was telling himself mentally to stay calm as being in anger would cloud his judgement and would cause the death of himself and the deletion of his partner. However, he was not sure what he could do as he did not know the place at all. He would not know where to go and where the exit was. The best thing to do now was to find a map of the place. This way, they would not be moving around without an actual destination. Then it struck Helios's as an important point flashed through his brain. Where to find a map? Muttering curses under his breath, he motioned to Black Greymon and asked him to move closer.

Helios-whisper- " Do you think you can locate where a computer would be?"

Black Greymon-whisper- " Are you joking? I can smell digimon, but no way I can smell a computer! Besides, if you want a computer, there are plenty of them in that room!"

Helios-whisper- " No time to check. As soon as we landed onto the floor in that room, those vending machines lookalike started attacking us remember?"

Black Greymon-whisper- " Damn! You're right! But there is nothing I can do!"

Helios-wry grin and whisper- " You can smell digimon that are not behind us and in that room. Maybe we can find a map or a computer that has a map."

Black Greymon-whisper- " Okay. Do you think I should dedigivolve?"

Helios-whisper- " No. We might be in even more fights than before we can find a map."

Black Greymon nodded reluctantly. Sniffing loudly using his nose, Black Greymon went left from the dark area that they were in. Following Black Greymon, Helios saw a change in the shape and designs on the Catastrophe. The length had been extended and the razor edge had been sharper. The handle became tougher and a weird symbol that had a black dragon inside a circle was formed on the blade. Even the sides of the blade had became sharper. Helios was not sure what caused the change, but he was sure that it had something to do with the loading of data. Maybe like digimon, the sword can evolve as well. Black Greymon came to a halt suddenly and was looking through a door with eyes that signified that there were digimon on the other side of the door. Nodding to Black Greymon, Helios opened the door using the traditional way. He slashed the door open.

Looking at the space where the door once was, Helios saw digimon. There were plenty of them and they were all Guardromon. Well, there were other digimon as well and using the D-merger, Helios identified the other digimon type inside the room was Thundermon. They were champion level data digimon. Its attack is Thunderbolt and Helios realized that it would hurt a lot if he was hit. He did not know about Black Greymon though. Black Greymon saw a computer in the room and he pointed to it using his claws. Helios then decided to take charge into the room to take a look at the computer and see whether if there were information worthy for them to take. Summoning the Speed Card, Viral Boost Chip card and the Triple Shot card, Helios slashed them through the slot in the D-merger and charged into the room after telling Black Greymon his plan.

Helios " Black Greymon, keep those guys busy and cover me! I will approach the computer and see if there is anything worth to take. Fire your Dark Nova and use your Death Gnaw if necessary. Those Thundermon might be able to dodge the Dark Nova due to their size."

Black Greymon " Roger! I will keep them very busy!"

Running towards the computer, Helios was immediately surrounded by the Guardromon and Thundermon. Before Helios could slash at them, a Dark Nova instantly deleted them. Feeling an increase in power, Helios continued his running but at an improved pace. Before he could reach the computer, a Guardromon grabbed him on the shoulder. Helios deleted that Guardromon by twisting the Catastrophe backwards and thrust the sword into the Guardromon's chest. However, a Thunderbolt attack fired at him by a Thundermon hit his back as the Guardromon was delaying him. Helios could feel a sharp pain spreading from his back to the rest of his body. The pain was unbearable and Helios managed to stop himself from screaming. Gritting his teeth, he deleted the offending Thundermon with a quick slash.

The rest of the Thundermon saw that and decided to attack him with their Thunderbolt attack. Grimacing slightly, Helios started to dodge the attacks launched at him. It was not an easy job as he was a little paralyzed by the first Thunderbolt attack. The sheer number of Thunderbolts fired at him was making it even harder. When Black Greymon saw that his partner was in trouble, he immediately stopped fighting the Guardromons to help him. Firing his three way Dark Nova, he deleted three-quarter of the Thundermon that were attacking Helios and loaded their data. Somehow, Black Greymon also knew that when he loaded data, his partner would be able to receive the same benefit as he would.

Helios felt much better after Black Greymon loaded the data. He was still a little winded from that attack, by now he was well enough to continue fighting. He mentally reminded himself that human are still sucker under electricity attacks. With that thought in mind, he arced his right arm which was holding Catastrophe and gave a wild swing to the left. All the Thundermon that were there were deleted instantly. Strange enough, Helios felt a little boost in power and was puzzled, as it was obvious that Black Greymon was not loading data. He decided that it would be better not to think of it as he dodged an attack. He concluded that he would do the thinking after he had finish the job. Giving a signal to Black Greymon, he went on his way to the computer. Black Greymon did his job as he kept deleting and loading the approaching digimon.

Kicking a Guardromon aside, Helios finally reached the computer. However, before he could even take a look at it, another Guardromon stepped up and took the fallen Guardromon's place. This was making Helios very frustrated but at the same time, he was noticing that they were guarding the computer so there must be something very important inside the computer. This hardens Helios's resolve to look at the information in the computer. Thrusting his sword forward, he deleted the Guardromon and again felt a small boost in his power. He groaned mentally as even more Guardromon came up to guard the computer. Glancing at his partner who was watching his back. He could tell that the number of digimon in the room were decreasing drastically. 

Helios '**Another thing to keep in mind, do not underestimate Black Greymon and his strength. With him watching my back, I'm sure we can finish all these guys.**' " Black Greymon, we have a little change of plans. Delete all digimon in this area."

Black Greymon " Okay!" '** Damn, I'm going to like this!**'

After deleting the Guardromon that were blocking the computer with one clean swipe with Catastrophe, Helios jumped backwards and helped his partner to delete the digimon he was fighting against. Without having to watch his partner's back, Black Greymon fought with renewed fury, deleting one enemy after another. Although the speed card, triple shot card viral boost chip card's powers had disappeared due to time period, Black Greymon was still very powerful and the digimon in the room were no match for him. The two of them lost themselves in the fighting and after a few moments, all of the digimon were deleted and all their data were loaded. Helios and Black Greymon surveyed the damage done by them. The room was ruined and many holes and burns were visible. Mysteriously, the computer was not damaged at all. It did not even had a scratch on it after the intense fighting.

Black Greymon " I guess we overdid it. This place is a mess." 

Helios " You said it…" '**At least the computer is still intact…**'

Black Greymon " Well, the computer is in tact…"

Helios "…" '** True. But how and why is beyond me… I swear I slammed a Thundermon at the screen…'**

As both of them walked towards the computer, Black Greymon dedigivolved back into Black Agumon. He did that because he was having problems looking at the small screen and that he wanted to reserve his energy. Helios was having some trouble with the computer as he was not an expert in operating computers. After fumbling with the buttons and moving the mouse rather clumsily, Helios finally managed to get a decent map of the lab they were in and even managed to print it out. How the printer was also not damaged was beyond Helios's knowledge and he decided that he would not want to think about it.

Motioning to Black Agumon, Helios took the map and started to turn away as he decided that there were nothing left for them to do in the room. It was then that Helios had accidentally hit a button on the keyboard and what displayed on the monitor later was a shock to them. They saw digimon. However, they were inside a gigantic tube that had green liquid in it. They had many cybernetic implants on them as well. Helios decided to press some of the buttons and with some dumb luck, he managed to open a file that had information about the digimon inside the tubes. After reading the document on the topic, both Helios and Black Agumon were in great anger. Whoever had wrote this was sick and heartless. At the same time, both of them destroyed the computer.

The document was a repot on the implantation of a virus that would increase a digimon's battle capabilities. As the virus was in test status, they decided to use viral digimon as genuine-pig to test out the virus. Not only that, the person writing this document mentioned about implanting machine parts on digimon to enhance their power as well. This was also did on viral digimon as the machine parts were still in test. It was stated clearly in the report that once the virus and the machine parts proved to be successful, the test subject would be eliminated. This was what made both Helios and Black Agumon angry. The total disregard for the viral digimon's life and the fact that they were treating viral digimons as tools.

Helios " We will go free those digimon, partner."  


Black Agumon " Right. If I manage to get my hands on whoever wrote this…"

Helios and Black Agumon " I would kill him."

It was not quite a difficult task for Helios and Black Agumon to find the place where they saw on the computer screen just moments ago. With the printed map in their hands, navigating the lab was much easier. However, both of them were equally mad at what they had read from the computer. They deleted all the digimon that were attacking them without mercy. They did not bothered to knock them out. The two of them just deleted them. When they finally reached the room, they started looking for the switch that would unlock the tubes. During their search, Black Agumon found a screen with the conditions of the six digimon in the tubes in them. Calling to Helios about his find, both of them started looking at the screen and read the status.

Out of the six digimon, five of them had a deceased sign next to their name and picture. Only one had a unknown sign next to it. It looked like an Agumon. Looking at the tube that the Agumon was in. Helios felt the same feeling that he had when he first met Black Agumon. Deciding that it would be the right choice to break the prison, Helios gave a signal to Black Agumon and they broke the tube together. The green liquid flowed out of the broken hole of the tube and Helios cut off the cables that were holding the Agumon. He caught the Agumon as he fell and he realized that he was heavier then he looked. Gently placing him on the floor, Helios took a good look at the Agumon.

The Agumon looked not much different from a regular one. However, it had a mechanical right arm with razor sharp claws attached to it. A cybernetic cover half covered his head and he also had many mechanical implants on his chest. There were scars around his body as well. Helios wondered how the Agumon felt when undergoing the implant of mechanical parts. He could tell that Black Agumon was thinking about the same thing as he looked depressed. However, Helios reminded himself that whatever was on the floor would not want pity. He wanted equal treatment. That was just his opinion but he concluded that no one liked to be viewed differently. At least he himself doesn't. Giving a look at Black Agumon, Helios moved down to pick up the Agumon when he started stirring. 

He was hurting. His whole body felt liked hell and his head was spinning in rounds. After finally being calmed, he saw something that he had thought not possible. A human man was standing together with a viral digimon. It was a Black Agumon actually. The two of them were just staring down at him. However, their eyes were different from those that had looked at him before. Those eyes that looked at him before were of no emotion, cruel and heartless. Those people treated him liked he was just a tool and nothing else. He hated those people. Not only that they had stolen his freedom, they had also modified him into a freak that was not supposed to exist. The two that were looking at him were not pitying him as well. They were looking at him as an equal and not as the way one would look at a freak. He was confused by that as they were supposed to fear and hate him. That was what most human and digimon do when they meet something unpleasant and out of nature.

Helios looked at the Agumon that was looking at him and his partner. His eyes expressed the Agumon's thoughts. He was in pain and in confusion. Well, he could understand pain but he could not understand confusion. Why would the Agumon be confused? There was nothing confusing in Helios's opinion. He noticed that the Agumon would not be willing to start a conversation. However, he did not really know how to start a conversation too. After all, Helios was anti-social due to his personality and lifestyle. Luckily, Black Agumon solved the problem for him.

Black Agumon " Are you okay?"

Agumon "…" '**He is even willing to talk to me?**'

Black Agumon " Don't worry, we mean no harm! I'm Black Agumon and this is my partner Helios!"

Agumon "…" '** A human and a viral digimon as a partner? Never thought I would ever see this…But I never thought that I would be made into a genuine-pig…**'

Helios " Are you coming with us?"

Agumon " …What?" ' **What does he mean by 'coming with us'?**'

Helios " You value your freedom don't you?"

Agumon " …Yes… I do."

Black Agumon " Then come with us! We are going to leave this place anyway."

Agumon "…"** ' What should I do? They seems sincere about their offer… I can tell that they are not lying as well…'**

Helios " Come on, we're leaving."

Agumon " Wait… I'm coming with you."

Black Agumon " Okay then. What do you want us to call you?"

Agumon "…Cyber Agumon would be fine."

Helios " Let's get moving then."

With a silent agreement, the trio walked out of the dreaded room and started to walk right. Following the map, the three of them were all making quick progress. They met some Guardromon and Thundermon on the way and they deleted all of them. Black Agumon used his Pepper Blast, Helios used Catastrophe and Cyber Agumon used his trademark attack, the Electro Breath. It was actually a ball of electricity that came out of Cyber Agumon's mouth and it was a powerful attack. Occasionally, Cyber Agumon would delete his enemies using his Mechanical Claw attack. Needless to say, the trio loaded the data of the defeated digimon. Both Helios and Black Agumon were impressed by the power Cyber Agumon possessed during the fight. Impressed, but really was not bothered much about it. After going through three columns, they finally reach something that looked like an exit. The exit was heavily guarded though. Not only there were Guardromon and Thundermon, the exit was guarded also by ultimate digimon. They were Andromon and Mamemon. 

Realizing that this was going to be tough, Helios gave Black Agumon the signal to digivolve. As he was digivolving, Helios summoned a few cards that he hoped would help them. Slashing the speed card, viral boost chip card, triple shot card and finally the Wargreymon card, Helios took a deep breath and prepared himself for battle as well. He knew that they were in serious disadvantage due to the fact that he could not help Cyber Agumon by slashing cards and that Cyber Agumon could not digivolve. Not only that, they were also out numbered by Champion and Ultimate digimon. Before going into battle, Helios gave the battle instructions of some sort to the other two. He missed the impressed look on Cyber Agumon's face as he was too busy explaining.

Helios " Black Greymon, throw the Terra Force I gave you using the Wargreymon card at the Andromons and Guardromons. Then, fire your Dark Nova at those ultimate digimon. Keep them busy as long as you can. Cyber Agumon, we will team up to fight the champion digimons. Do you trust me?"

Cyber Agumon "…Yes…" '** I don't know why…but something tells me that I can trust him…'**

Helios " Good. I will watch your back. I guess you two understand the plan. Move out!"

Cyber Agumon and Black Greymon " Understood!"

Without wasting anytime, Black Greymon tossed the Terra Force onto the group of ultimate digimon. Despite their ultimate level and for the Mamemons' type advantage, some still failed to withstand that one attack and got instant deletion. After that, Black Greymon started firing his Dark Nova attack and alternate his attacks from Dark Nova to Death Gnaw repetitively. Loading the data of the deleted ultimate digimon also allowed him to gain a power boost. 

On the other side of the battlefield, Helios and Cyber Agumon started fighting as well. As they had done a good job in separating the ultimate digimon from champion digimon, they were not having much difficulty in fighting the digimon in that area. That was because Helios was more careful in fighting this time and was cautious in dodging the Thunderbolt attacks. On the other hand, Cyber Agumon was fighting with great ferocity and was deleting digimon one after another. He was also loading the data of defeated digimon. Helios was slicing and dicing the champion digimons until he was hit by a Gattling Missile from an Andromon. It broke the steady momentum he had built and he was assaulted by many attacks immediately after that.

Cyber Agumon watched in fascination as the human before him was pummeled by so many powerful attacks from their enemies. He was sure that there was no way he would have survived but he was wrong. Helios seemed only a little hurt after being hit by so many attacks at once. This was fascinating as he had never thought that a human could survive from a attack from a powerful digimon. He saw Helios leaping right back into battle like nothing had happened. He decided that he should do his fare share of work as well. He deleted a Thundermon that was flying too close to him with his Mechanical Claw attack. He was knocked back by a dozen of Destruction Grenade though and then he found himself flying into the air and he landed onto the ground with a load thud.

Helios and Black Greymon were now being surrounded by hostile digimon. Somehow, Cyber Agumon was knocked afar from battle and now, only two of them were fighting. As Helios fought the Andromon, he found out that they have electricity flowing through their armor. Helios got electrocuted slightly when he tried to knock an Andromon back with a uppercut. He noticed that Black Greymon was having trouble fighting three Andromons and five Mamemons. Their level were higher then Black Greymon and Andromon also had type advantage. He saw Black Greymon got knocked off his feet from a Smiley Bomb from a Mamemon. Suddenly, he found himself on the floor next to Black Greymon and Cyber Agumon. Not only that, his jaws were also in pain. He then realized that he was hit in the jaw by a Strike Upper from a Mamemon.

Cyber Agumon " Is this the end?"

Black Greymon " No way! I am not going down here!"

Helios " Damn right. This is far from over."

Cyber Agumon " I…don't want this to be over as well!"

Helios " …" '** What is he trying to say here?'**

Cyber Agumon " I will not be denied from my freedom when it is just a few steps away!"

Helios "…" '** He values his freedom…'**

Black Greymon " You value your freedom don't you?"

Cyber Agumon " That is the only thing I have left in this world."

Helios "…" '** What am I suppose to do now?**'

Like answering his question, Helios's black D-merger was glowing again. It was glowing in black lights and this reminded Helios and Black Greymon the time where the D-merger first appeared. The light traveled to Cyber Agumon and Helios could hear in his mind a voice saying 'Partner Added'. He felt a power travel through his body and that was exactly what Cyber Agumon was feeling. Cyber Agumon felt power inside him. It was overwhelming and he felt liked burning. Helios saw that and reminded the time where Black Greymon first digivolved. Without giving it a second thought, Helios gave a simple command to Cyber Agumon.

Helios " Cyber Agumon, digivolve!"

Cyber Agumon complied and he felt the power inside his body began ripping through his body. A dark black light surrounded Cyber Agumon. He could feel his body growing bigger. His orange skin with cybernetic features turned black and the cybernetic features disappeared. His chest changed into white color and the muscles formed were very strong armor. He felt his tail growing longer. He grew scales on his black which were of green color. Stripes of red appeared around his body and the claws on his two feet grew long and sharp. His hands were made stronger and there were cloth wrapping both his wrists. His claws grew out long and there were cybernetic features on the razor sharp claw. The teeth inside his mouth grew as well. Feeling a new burst of power, he gave a feral roar and Cyber Agumon was no more.

" Cyber Agumon digivolve into…Dark Tyranomon!"

Helios and Black Greymon were impressed at the new Champion digimon in front of them. Helios did not really bothered to scan him with his D-merger. He could tell that Dark Tyranomon was a virus digimon due to the absolute ease he had at deleting Mamemon with his Fire Blast attack. As he loaded the data, Helios felt a boost in power as well. This concluded his suspicion. Dark Tyranomon was also his partner. Picking up the Catastrophe from the ground, both he and Black Greymon joined Dark Tyranomon in fighting the Andromons and Mamemons.

Although their enemies were of ultimate digimon, they were no match of the trio. They were deleted and both Black Greymon and Dark Tyranomon loaded their data. With a mighty slash, the door was separated into two equal halves neatly. Dark Tyranomon gave a roar of victory as he saw the sunlight and ran outside first with Helios and Black Greymon following him. It was obvious that Dark Tyranomon was enjoying his renewed freedom. After a while, he turned towards Helios.

Dark Tyranomon " Are you going to fight the Vaccine and Data Army?"

Helios " Yes."

Black Greymon " Come with us! After all, you are Helios's second partner."

Dark Tyranomon "…" '** What should I do…**'

Helios " Do whatever you like. That is what freedom is for."

Dark Tyranomon "…I'm coming with you."

Black Greymon " That's great!"

Helios " No regrets?"

Dark Tyranomon" No. I want to destroy those who had once stolen my freedom."

Helios " Fine…" '** Another digimon traveling with me… Well, that is not too bad…I guess.**'

As they turned and started walking, an Andromon slowly crawled up. He was not going to let this evildoers live this place alive. Running forwards, he aimed his Spiral Blade at the human. Without even turning, Helios twisted the Catastrophe and stabbed Andromon. Before he was completely deleted, Andromon shouted a ' Long live Lord Takeru!'. The trio stood there in silence for a few moments before continuing their journey. Helios was thinking about what the Andromon had just said.

Helios '** Long Live Lord Takeru? That Takeru guy might be the one leading this Vaccine army… If he really is the one, I cannot wait to get my hands on him. I want to know why he is doing this…**'

Glancing at his two partners, Helios had a feeling that everything was only beginning now…

End of Chapter 4

That's all folks! This chapter seemed pretty rushed but I'm not very sure. Oh yeah, all you Takeru lovers out there don't flame me. I had seen how he had acted towards viral digimon and since my story is taking place in a different dimension, he is the perfect candidate for being the leader of the Vaccine Army. Actually, this is how I think he would end up if things have happen differently in Digimon Adventure 02. I will have a reason to justify his actions as well. R&R is welcome and that's it. 


	5. Side Story: Renegade

Hello and I am back again! School really took up my time and I have only free time now to write this new chapter. Anyway, I will update fast since I have finished my examinations. This chapter is mainly the views of the digidestinied and the views of the leaders of the Vaccine and Data army towards the events that happened in the previous chapters and some time after it. Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. They are owned by whoever owns them. However, I do own Helios, Catastrophe, D-merger and the Cyber Agumon. I am damn poor as always and you will get nothing if you sue me. 

"…"= Talking 

'**…**'= Thinking

-…- = Action

Side Story: Renegade

The night skies of the digital world were beautiful. Its gave off an aura of peace but however, what was happening on the land beneath it was a direct opposite. Through the night, a bright sphere of dark flames was seen. It was heading towards a group of digimon that were not expecting it and deleted them in an instant. Following the sphere, a gigantic sword was found slashing at another group of digimon. The blade of the sword radiates an aura of darkness. Together with it, the eerie color of dark purple sent chills to the surviving digimons' spine. They fled in pure terror as they saw the figure holding the blade turned towards them. With a cry of terror, the digimons scrambled away but they met instant deletion by a blast of fire. Their data flew into their executioner's body which powered him up to an even higher level. Turing towards the last surviving digimon, the figure holding the sword gave a cold and sinister smirk. Making sure that the surviving digimon could see him, the figure walked towards the terrified Floramon.

? " Don't blame me… Blame on luck that you have let me see you committing such acts…"

The Floramon froze in terror as she heard these words. She knew that she would be deleted like the rest of her friends. She did not want to meet her end this way. Why should she be deleted for doing something which was right. Gathering her nerves, she forced herself to look at the figure that had tore through her friends which were of Champion Level with absolute ease. She was astonished when she saw that the figure was but a young human teenager of age around sixteen looking at her. His eyes were filled with anger and she felt herself shivering as those eyes stared her down. 

Although Floramon had seen many young humans in the bases of the Alliance of the Vaccine and Data, she had never seen one with such eyes. The young humans or children she had met were innocent and kind. Some might be a little snotty but none like the one in front of her. The more terrified thing was that this was the same person that had deleted her friends with that gigantic sword of his with ease. According to her knowledge, no human could perform such a feat and she wondered if this was a human at all. The teenager in front of her spoke again.

? " Last words?"

After his sentence, the teenager pointed the sharpen tip of the sword to her. Floramon knew that he would thrust the mean looking weapon at her after she had talk. Actually, she knew that he would do so after sometime even if she remained silent. Not willing to be deleted without yelling at this person, she took a deep breath and began to yell.

Floramon " Why? Why are you doing this? What did my friends and I do to suffer such fate?"

The teenager in front of her did not looked like he would be willing to reply. For some weird reason however, Floramon felt that she had increased his anger. She did not know why but she just felt it. The teenager moved towards her slowly with his bladed point of his sword still pointing at her. Floramon felt herself trembling in fear again. However, she managed to find the courage to ask the teenager again.

Floramon " Aren't…you …suppose to…be our friend?"

At hearing her question, the teenager stopped advancing. Floramon could see his eyes fleshing with cruel humor. Without even a single movement, he spoke.

? -snickering-" I am your friend… a friend that will send you to the depths of hell, that is."

Floramon-shivering in fear- " Why? What have we done to suffer this?"

?-shouting- " You and your friends were deleting off injured digimons and babies that cannot even defend themselves! Do you think anyone sane would allow this kind of slaughtering to occur in front of their own eyes?"

Floramon " But…they are viruses…"

? " So? You don't consider them as digimons?"

Floramon " But… Lord Takeru says that no mercy should be shown to virus digimons…"

?-shouting- " Screw him! Let me tell you what. I will let you live so that you can tell that scum that I am coming after him. Now, scram before I change my mind!"

Floramon found herself looking at the teenager in bewilderment. This man wants to fight Lord Takeru? He must be mad. No one had ever defeated him in combat. Even Daemon, the leader and the most powerful viral digimon was defeated by Lord Takeru and his digimon partner. Moreover, this crazed individual was giving her a chance to live. She did not know whether she should trust him. However, after making an eye contact with those eyes of his, she decided to accept the offer. She knew that he would delete her without any problem so he might not be lying. Turning around, she ran off so as to return to her base.

Black Greymon " You sure we should let her go?"

Dark Tyranomon " She should be deleted for what she has done."

? " I know. But we cannot force out the location of that Lord Takeru from her. She is fanatically loyal to him. All the Vaccine digimon and Data digimon are anyway."

Black Greymon " So the best way is to lure that Lord Takeru out?"

Dark Tyranomon " I doubt he would though. After all, he is known as the leader of the Alliance Army."

?-Shrugs- " Doesn't hurt to try… Even if he doesn't come out, we will get him…"

Black Greymon " How?"

Helios-feral grin- " We can find and join Daemon's forces to overthrow him."

Dark Tyranonmon "…" ' **How simplistic in thinking…**'

Helios " It might be weird, but I feel that this fanatic leader and his army will have to be destroyed if any peace can be restored… '** The main concern is, why is he doing this?**'

Black Greymon " Lets move out then!"

Helios and Dark Tyranomon looked at each other and simply shrugged their shoulders. No matter where, Black Greymon is always very energetic. As they moved on, Helios cannot help but start having doubts about what he was doing. Thinking rationally, what he was doing was no different from what the Alliance Army was doing. Using force to solve problems. However, he knew that it could not contribute but create more chaos in this digital world. Sadly, that is the only thing he knows how to do and it was to fight. However, unlike his partners, he fights only for survival and occasionally for anger at the ill treatment the Viruses got. He realized that this Takeru person must have a better reason to do what he was doing as it would not be possible for the digimons to be loyal to a mad man who thirst for destruction. Helios wondered if what he was doing was correct…

****

Alliance Main Base, two days after the above incident

I gave a sigh as I heard from Floramon what had happened. There was another loss of digimon life due to all this fighting. After comforting Floramon and sending her back to her room, I allowed myself to show a little fear. What I heard from Floramon was terrifying. Although I had been in battles as well, I had never heard something like what Floramon had described before. If the sword this person was holding was the Catastrophe, our base would be in danger. From what Floramon said, this person seemed to be very angry to what we have done to the viral digimon. I did not want this to happen but Takeru did say that it was for the best when we had started this. He believed that by not letting the viral digimon to be able to live without constrain, they would not be infected by the forces of darkness. I believed him but now, I am not sure. Takeru seemed different from what he used to be. He had allowed the slaughtering of villages and experimenting on viral digimons. He said that it was for greater good but… I don't know. All this feels… wrong…

? " Reize, it is time"

I was knocked out of my thoughts by my digimon partner, Angewomon. She was my digimon partner and she seemed to be able to stay in this ultimate form for almost all the time. I gave her a smile and nodded my head and I left my seat to head for the meeting room. Angewomon followed me closely as I made my way to the meeting room. I saw young digimon and their partners training hard to prepare themselves from upcoming battles. Seeing this makes me feel guilty, as it was Takeru that had asked for the training of digidestinied. This was to prepare them to fight the forces of darkness or this is what Takeru said. I felt guilty as it seemed to rob away their childhood. I hate to send them to battle but I do not think there would be a choice. I reached to the door of the meeting room and headed in.

I saw Takeru sitting on the main seat as I moved in. He seemed to be in a foul mood, as his eyes were not calm like it always is. I think it might have to be due to the interference to his plans made by that person. I was right. He was furious with that person. Takeru was shouting and screaming about the person not knowing what he was doing. It seemed that he was the same person that had destroyed the research laboratory and the outpost we had in the Flaming Valley. The lost of the outpost had made us lost the area to Daemon's army. However, I am glad that the laboratory was destroyed as well. The experiments performed there were inhuman. However, there were no ways that I could use to stop them and the best I could do was not to participate in them. Takeru became calmed after a few minutes of shouting and the meeting continued on as usual. At the end of it, we decided to mark this person wit the codename known as Renegade.

****

Later, in Takeru's Room

Takeru was sitting on his chair. He was trying to get a little rest after the day's hard work. He had received many reports of Daemon's forces trying to restore their lost lands. Although the attempts were all stopped, many digimon were deleted. These digimon were not able to reborn as they were deleted by attacks that wiped out data. This made Takeru very angry as he knew the pain of losing his digimon partner. The digimon casualties all had human partners and he pitied those children. The Renegade topic is also making him angry as well. Who did that idiot think he is? He knew nothing about viruses and the troubles they can cause.

Takeru smiled grimly. He would destroy all these viruses so as to prevent them from hatching plans to overtake the digital world and the real world. The only virus digimon that he trusts in was Wormon but he was gone, together with all his friends. His brother was gone and so was his fiancé, Hikari Yagami. As he remembered this past memories, Takeru felt rage building up within him again. These viral digimon would never change their ways. He will destroy them and not allow them to pollute this dimension. Although what he is doing now is actually manipulating the minds of the people and the digidestinied of this world, he will not feel guilty as this is for greater good. 

Luckily, Patamon had always been there to support him. Takeru do not think that he could last without Patamon's support. This Renegade will be eliminated quickly to prevent him from harnessing the true powers of his damnable blade and cause further disruption in his plans. Yes… The moment of truth, where all viral digimon would be deleted and peace can be achieved in this dimension will be soon…

End of Side Story 

This is actually quite a short chapter. It is after all, a side story. It seemed pretty bad as I have been not writing for quite a long time. There will be plenty of battles in next chapter though. I will need opinions of whether or not to include this as a chapter of my story… Anyway, R&R are always welcome. 


	6. Chapter 5: Only Human

I am finally back! Can't believe I forgot my own password… Anyway, here will be the next chapter of my story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Other than Helios, Cyber Agumon, Catastrophe and the D-merger, all other Digimon do not belong to me. Don't sue me as I'm still damn poor.

"…"= Talking

'**…**'= Thinking

-…-= Action

Chapter 5: Only Human

The sun had finally risen. This was the digital world all right, by there is still a sun here. Muttering a curse, Helios covered his eyes with his hands. He had been travelling in the digital world for sometime now. How long he could not remember. After all, after his arrival, he had been through plenty of stuff. 

First and foremost, he had been involved in plenty of fights. He knew very well that he had fought only for survival and occasional anger at the ill treatment he had seen the virus digimons undergo. However, he knew that was not enough. His partners and himself had met groups of digimon under the vaccine and data alliance and they were fanatically loyal to this Lord Takeru. Helios understood that it was difficult to have people being loyal to you. This Lord Takeru managed to get the loyalty of nearly all the digimons Helios had met so far. This only said one thing: This Takeru guy might be mind controlling them or his cause was really just. So far, Helios only heard stuff of this guy from his partners and random virus digimons. Unavoidably, these opinions might be bias as they were enemies. Giving another groan of frustration, Helios massaged his temples to ease the headaches he was feeling due to this thinking and the previous exhaustion.

Usually, Helios would prefer not to think at all. After all, action speaks louder than words. However, the situation he was in needed some serious thinking. What if this Takeru was actually in the right and that the virus digimons that he had been helping so far were in the wrong? He really had no answer to that. However, he did remember what Shadow Seraphimon had told him before his deletion though. ' There are no evil digimons, just digimons with different opinions'. Well, something liked that, though he could not remember whether the old man or Shadow Seraphimon told him that. This allowed him to conclude that this Takeru might not be evil, but definitely had his reasons for suppressing the virus digimons, as this quote works for human as well. However, he did hear that the four guardians had disappeared though, and that Shadow Seraphimon, despite being a virus, was always honest and tells only the truth. This piece of information was more reliable as nearly all types of digimon told him the same thing. He managed to talk to some vaccine digimons about this before being realized that he was the renegade or whatever they were calling him. Thus, it allowed him to believe Shadow Seraphimon's words. 

Helios '** Well, that was a relief though… I will be damn if he cheated me…**'

Snorting, Helios gave a big yawn as he looked around. He saw the sun shining brightly in his face. He and his partners were in a jungle of some sort. Speaking of his partners, he realized that both Black Agumon and Cyber Agumon were still asleep. 

Helios '** I guess digimons are hard to be awaken by the sun then…**'

After travelling with them for sometime, he managed to know the two of them better. Black Agumon was very energetic and usually charged into battle headfirst and would than think of strategies to get out alive during battle. He was also very outspoken and would tell him whatever he was thinking without any hesitation. Helios was grateful for this quality of his as it was easy to understand his thinking. Cyber Agumon was the opposite though. He was very calm in many situations and gave careful calculations in how to battle with outmost effectiveness and little time spend. He spoke very little but Helios knew that both he and Black Agumon were the same in one quality though, they were both loyal and good…comrades. Turning slightly, Helios frowned as he looked at his D-merger and the Catastrophe.

He had received these two equipment for sometime and still knew little about them. Well, he knew that the D-merger seemed to be able to help power up his partners with those cards from its slot. Also the thing also seemed to be able to show enemy statistics and a pretty bad map of the area they entered. Other than that, he knew nothing of the device. Speaking about the Catastrophe, it had morphed from the black and purple sword to a freaking Chinese scimitar of black, purple and gray. The blade was in a wicked black color and nicely curved. It made it very suitable for slashing and its ability to stab was still pretty good. The handle had turned into a mixture of gray and purple and the whole thing was at least half the size of Black Greymon. However, Helios found little problem using the blade as he too, became more experience and for some reason, stronger as well. He suspect that it was due to the fact that his partners loaded the data of all the digimon that they had defeated that he caused this increased. Also, he also felt the increase when his Catastrophe deleted a digimon. 

Helios-frowning- '** Damn it… So many questions, so little answers…**'

The only thing that he was very sure was that his skills in martial arts were increasing as well. After all, it would not be too rely too much on his weapon and so he asked his partners to help train him. They were doubtful at first but after the first training session where he had beaten them, they took him seriously and that helped him refine his fighting skills. He was more able to dodge and his attacks were more powerful as well. His fighting style thus became very wild, exactly liked how his partners fought. Of course, he learned how to take hits to prevent himself from getting the full impact. Hell, he even trained his endurance by asking his partners to blast him with their Pepper Blast and Electro Breath. At first, it hurt liked hell as he got blasted and fell the burning and electric shock as well. Slowly, he got used to it and improved the attacks by using his Viral Boost Chip on them. This training really did pump up his endurance but he still did not have a fixed idea on how strong he really was.

Yawning again, Helios gave an annoyed frown. He was still tired from the strange thing that happened to him yesterday night and that thing had happened in his brain or so he was told and it lasted for VERY long…

-Flashback-

Helios woke with a start. He scanned his surroundings and realized that it was not the same place that he had set up a camp with his partners. Frowning, he stood up cautiously as he prepared himself for anything that might pop out. To his surprise however, he saw a girl walking towards him. She was glowing and the strange glow was white in color, a total contrast to the surroundings. Before he could even open his mouth, the girl spoke to him.

Girl-giggling- " Ah! I finally can see you!"

Staring at the giggling girl, Helios could not help but wondered who she was. After a moment, her voice registered into his brain and he realized who she was.

Helios " You're the girl that spoke to me when Shadow Seraphimon kicked the bucket right?"

Seeing that he had recognized her, the girl gave a big smile and nodded her head. The glowing around her faded and Helios could see the girl more clearly now. She was short. Really short. Should be around 130-140 cm of height and had a pretty cute looking face. Her waist long raven hair was not tied and was flowing down her back. For some strange reason, she looked really familiar, very hauntingly familiar.

Girl " Hello? You are staring you know?"

Muttering a very soft vulgarity, Helios apologized to the girl in front of him. Seriously, she looked way too familiar but Helios could have swore that he had never seen her before… This was pretty strange stuff. Clearing his slightly fogged mind, he decided to ask the girl some questions.

Helios " Well, what do you want?"

Girl-blinking- " What are you talking about?"

Helios " You've got to have something to tell me right?"

Girl-blinking- " What makes you think that?"

Helios " Then why are you here at the first place?"

Girl " I just come here to get acquaintance with you. After all, this is going to be a long journey."

Helios " What?"

Girl " What?"

Helios " I mean, what do you mean by long journey? You know something I don't?"

Girl-shrugging- " Maybe, maybe not."

Helios " You speak like that turtle."

Girl " Maybe."

Awkward silence filled the room almost instantly. The occupants of the black space looked at each other without once breaking an eye contact. Helios had no clue what to do as he had pathetic social skills and the girl was just staring at him with her smile. After some time, the girl finally spoke.

Girl " You know, some things are not what they seem."

Hearing this, Helios turned full attention to the girl. After thinking for a while, he nodded his head. The girl was trying to tell him to look more in depth with things… Staring at her for a while, he opened his mouth to ask her a question that he had had for quite sometime.

Helios " What should I do? I mean, I am told to help these guys, but I'm not even sure about their position of the matter. Besides, I will definitely lose if we fight. I do not have the same belief liked they have… '** Damn! Why am I telling her this?**'

Girl-smile gently- " What to do is your choice. Like I say before, all things are not really what they seemed. You will have to determine the things by your own judgement, your own moral compass. As for belief, you will have to find it for yourself. After all, that is one of the things you have to get by your own hands."

Helios "…" '**She sure knows a lot despite looking like a kid…**'

Girl "…"

Helios '**Well, she is right though… I better buck up…**'

Girl-looks at Helios strangely-"…"

Helios " …What?"

Girl " I… I don't know that you are that way…" 

Helios-sweat dropping- " Your point?"

Girl " I am really older than I look you know…"

Helios-shrug- " So? Age is never a problem."

Girl-moves slightly away- " Let's just keep our distance okay? I only know you for what, a day?"

Helios-frown- " I don't get it… Wait a minute, you are not thinking what I am thinking right?"

Girl-moves further- "…"

Helios " Damn! I am not!"

The rest of the night was spent by Helios trying to drill the fact that he was not a pedophile to the girl. Of course, it was very hard to convince her and he had lost sleep just trying to explain. After a while, he falls asleep and never hears from the girl that night again.

-End Flashback-

Helios '**What's her problem anyway?**'

Seeing that his partners were awake, he signaled to them and they started travelling again. They were trying to find the viral guerilla warfare squad that was led by Musyamon but had little luck. This was not surprising as a guerilla warfare squad had to move in secret. They had entered the area to give them aid. Actually, this was Cyber Agumon's suggestion. He thought that it would be better to crush the enemies in groups. Black Agumon agreed to the idea wholeheartedly. Helios did not say anything but he went with them as well. It seemed that he would have to find his answer in battle then. It was then that the three of them felt a battle that was going on. It was to the north. With a nod to each other, they headed towards the direction of the battle.

Musyamon cursed his bad luck as he was being attacked by four digisoldiers. Normally, he would have no problem fighting against them but he was injured by the patrol a while ago when he and his men raided the base the alliance army had in the area. He was now up against a Garurumon, Leomon, Mothmon and Airdramon. Their partners were with them and were making a very effective combination against him. Musyamon cursed again as he realized that these kids were very experienced in fighting as they were keeping him at bay with Mothmon and Airdramon's Morphon Gattling and Spinning Needle. Then, Garurumon and Leomon would pummel him with their Wolf Buster and Fist of the Beast King rapidly. He had no type advantage against them as their partners had altered their attribute to vaccine and he knew he was in trouble. Gripping his katana tightly, Musyamon decided to have a final shot before he got deleted. Just as he was about to release his kamikaze attack, he saw a dual blast of fire and electricity pass by him and it hit both Mothmon and Airdramon directly. Turning slightly, he saw two of his virus brethren standing with a human male.

Helios gave a grim smile as he saw the enemies he was up against. They were digimon that had partners alright. He knew that he would have to fight them one day when he heard those from the alliance said kids. After seeing them battle, he could easily conclude that they share a very deep bond. It pained him to delete their partners but he knew he had no choice. Well, he did have another choice but he is not going to consider about it. Actually, he did not even had time to consider about it as his partners attacked. This means that he would have to fight them. He knew very well what the pain would be to lose someone you share a very close bond with. However, since he had chose a side, he would have to fight.

Calmly, Helios took out the menacing Catastrophe. After slashing the Viral Boost Chip and Hyper Speed Plug-in H to power up his partners to aid them in battle, he leaped into battle as well, at the same time threw away his other feelings. In front of him, Black Agumon had digivolved into Black Greymon while Cyber Agumon had digivolved into Dark Tyranomon and were fighting against Airdramon and Mothmon respectively. 

Musyamon took his time to study his reinforcements. They were made up of one human and two rookies that had just digivolved into champions. This was a strange sight as there no human that had ever arrived would partner with a virus digimon. However, this man had two virus digimon as partner. Musyamon decided to keep the questions for later as he too joined the battle. His opponent was Leomon as the male took Garurumon as his opponent. 

Helios calmly dodged the furious swipes the Garurumon were giving him. This was the battlefield and no emotion should be shown. Helios knew this rule very well and that was why he had survived in the real world for that long. Any hesitation or uncertainty had been forgotten as he fought against the Garurumon. It was attacking him furiously but he had managed to dodge all the attack so far. After seeing a loophole in the Garurumon's attack, he slashed at it with the Catastrophe. The Garurumon did not even had the time to roar in pain as it was deleted as soon as the blade touches it.

Black Greymon was having quite a time against Airdramon. For instance, his opponent was flying while he was not. This was quite a disadvantage. However, it did not really helped the Airdramon in any matter even though he had the aerial advantage and type advantage as Black Greymon was too strong and skilled compared to Airdramon. His partner slashed cards to help Airdramon fight better but it was only prolonging the inevitable. Airdramon was deleted after it tried its God Tornado which missed Black Greymon who jumped up high to dodge it. With a roar, he fired his dreaded Dark Nova and deleted the Airdramon instantly.

Dark Tyranomon wasted little as he jumped and tackled the Mothmon with precision. Although Mothmon was quick in nature and his partner had increased his speed, he was caught by the gigantic Dark Tyranomon and knocked down onto the ground. Dark Tyranomon then proceeded to carry the fallen Mothmon from the floor and deleted it with his Fire Blast.

Musyamon managed to fight with Leomon on equal footing after the other three had been distracted and led away to battle with those three queer individuals. He could not understand how could a human fight a digimon but then again, questions later. He had to concentrate on the fight that is on his hand. Shifting into a more comfortable post, Musyamon just stood there, waiting for the Leomon to attack. It did with its sword and Musyamon, ever the sword master, slice through the Leomon and deleted it at the same time with its technique, the Violent Dismissal.

The four children gave a cry of anguish and sadness at the same time as they saw their digimon partner being deleted by these fiends. How could they have lost? Lord Takeru and Lady Rieze had told them that those with the heart to uphold justice would win. So, why was this happening to them?

The three viral digimon turned towards the crying children at almost the same time. Strangely, the all understood their anguish and sadness as they had felt the same when they lost their friend and brethren to the alliance. Thus, they made no move against them. Black Greymon and Dark Tyranomon saw their partner and were surprised by the sadness that was showing in his eyes. It seemed that he was very sad about what had happened. The two knew that he was not heartless but to see a man liked him showing so much sadness…

Helios looked at the four bawling children with mixed feelings. He knew that he had done it. Taking away their close friends from them. Who was he to do that? The fight was between the viral army and the alliance army. He was but an outsider to both these conflict and this world. In short, he had no business in these affairs. However, he had to get involve and commit this kind of crime that he had detested. What was happening to him? He could not understand what was really going on. He was just fighting for the sake of fighting and contributing to more chaos. Seeing the children crying in front of him made him realize this point painfully. It reminded him of that time again…

Helios "…" '**Shit… I have done it again! I swore in front of the old man's grave not to do this again…Damn…**'

At a distance, the three viral digimon continued to look on. After assessing the situation, Musyamon decided that this was the best time to thank the two. After suggesting that they should follow him to the base, Musyamon stood a distance away from the other two viral digimon. He had a lot on his mind as well. Why was a human partner with two viral digimon and why was he so sad after deleting the children's digimon? Also, why was he so powerful as well? This needed a lot of thinking…

Black Greymon " What's with him?"

Dark Tyranomon " It seemed that we have forget something very important."

Black Greymon " And that is?"

Dark Tyranomon " He too, is only human. Despite being cold and tough, he too has emotions. He must be going through a lot now."

Black Greymon " Maybe something from his past?"

Dark Tyranomon-shrugs- " Who knows? But he is seriously lacking in fighting spirit recently."

Black Greymon " I guess that is what you mean hmm?"

Dark Tyranomon " Yeah…"

Without a word, Helios turned away from the children whom were still crying bitterly over their lost. He signaled to his partners and they made their way towards the Musyamon's guerilla squad's camp without a word. The thing he had committed before and the same thing he had swore not to do again happened. Perhaps…he was not the right person to be here after all… Why would they need a man who could only cause more chaos in this world?

From deep inside Helios's mind, the little girl sighed. She knew that it was very hard for him to have to go through this again. However, this was really inevitable. She could only pray that he was strong enough to face this challenge and grow to become stronger. All hopes of survival of this quadrant depended on him…

End of Chapter 5

This is it! Been sometime since I write since I have to repair my com and also to look for the little piece of paper my password is on. Hopefully this is still in quality and reviews are always welcome. The next chapter should be up soon and I hope that someone can help proof read my work though… I suck at grammar. 


	7. Chapter 6: The Faithful and the Faithles...

Newest chapter here. I thank all reviewers for reviewing my story. A little surprise is added in this chapter though. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to whoever owns them, not me. I only own Catastrophe, Cyber Agumon, D-merger and Helios. Don't sue. You will gain nothing.

"…"- Talking

'**…**'- Thinking

Chapter 6: The Faithful and the Faithless

The throne room in the main base of the Alliance Army was a spectacular place. It was very brightly lit with many gigantic chandlers in blue hanging on the ceiling. The candles on the chandlers were burning very brightly and seemed to signify the flame of life. It was well decorated with the banners of the different units of the army. The place looked liked a throne room in medieval Europe. Behind the throne, the banner of the Alliance Army hung proudly. It was a white cross with angel wings. The floorings of the room were made of marble and it was very well polished. One could see their own reflection when looking at it. On the throne, a blonde teenager was sitting there with his eyes closed. He was waiting for the arrival of one of his trusted companion in the past. They were a very formidable team with experience that the Renegade could never match. The teenager gave a small smile. The two would definitely be able to crush the Renegade and his partners with little problem. With the Renegade out of the way, he would not need to fear the sword of destruction, the Catastrophe from destroying the shield erected that protected his base. He adjusted his regal clothing that were blue in color and sat straight as he heard the guards announcing the arrival of his awaited comrades.

With a wave of his hand, he stopped the two from giving him the usual greetings. They were his friends from before and they definitely did not need to greet him this way. This greeting was set up by Jijimon, as it would be good to install respect to the leader of the Alliance Army and also the King of the Vaccine. Giving a warm smile, he greeted the two. 

" Well met old friends! It seemed that the two of you are as well as ever!"

Smiling ever so slightly, the girl replied back to him " You seem well Lord Takeru."

Takeru shook his head slightly and said in a tired tone " Come on Juri. We are old friends now. Surely not even you want to address me with this."

" All right than Takeru." Juri answered brightly. " However, what is it that you want me and Leomon for?"

Takeru's expression darkened. Using a serious voice, he told her " The Renegade. I have heard that he is with the Musyamon guerilla unit at the West Mountains. I think that they are aiming to destroy the supply depot we have set up there. I need you to get there and take care of the Renegade."

Juri frowned. Fighting viral digimon is one thing, but fighting against a human that was the same as her gave her doubts. After all, she did not want to kill the man anyway. Slowly, she opened her mouth " Do I have to…kill him?"

Seeing the hesitation Juri had when he told her his request, Takeru was not surprised by her question. Shaking his head he answered Juri calmly. " No Juri. I don not want you to do that. What I want you to do is to take him down, not kill him. For this purpose, I'm going to sent Patamon to help you. Once he and his partners are down, Patamon will take care of everything. All you have to do is follow my instructions. Please, do me a favor."

After hearing this, Juri gave a sigh of relieve. After all, she was no murderer. Nodding her head, she agreed to help him and requested for permission to leave right now. She knew that it would take some time to travel west and she too need time to prepare for it. She headed out of the room with Leomon.

"…"

" What are you thinking about Takeru?"

Takeru twirled around to see his partner Patamon flying towards him. Giving a small sigh, he answered Patamon's question. " Nothing Patamon. Just that I feel guilty for doing this… Juri trust me after all…"

Patamon too gave a sigh. He knew that this would happen since that fateful day where they had done 'it'. However, the most he could do is support Takeru as both a partner and friend. Landing onto Takeru's shoulders, he tried to console him. " Come on Takeru! Cheer up!"

Takeru shook his head at his friend's pitiful attempt to cheer him up. However, a smile did appear out of his face as he was touched by Patamon's thoughtfulness. Adjusting his clothes one more time, he gave Patamon a thumbs up to signify that he was okay. He saw Patamon's relieved and happy expression and gently told him to get ready. As Patamon flew away, Takeru further enforced his mind. ' **This would just be like that time… Renegade, be grateful that I'm not going to kill you…**' 

Passage to Transportation in Alliance main base

" Juri, are you fully prepared for battle?"

Leomon was walking next to his partner. From what he had heard from the Floramon that was the first and only surviving digimon that had ever encountered the Renegade, that person was just a teenager of age about 16-17, only about a year or two older than Juri. However, according to her, he was a very powerful warrior, able to strike down digimon of even ultimate level with his sword. His partners were described to be as powerful as mega, and that there were only of champion level. Leomon did not know whether these were true or not as the Floramon was quite unstable as she told her encounter, by the few boys that returned after an encounter with the Renegade said the same thing as well. Worst, their partners were deleted by the Renegade and his partners and were loaded, thus could not be reborn. Whoever this person was, he must be very dangerous and if he could delete digimon without blinking an eye, what he would do to Juri in battle would be unthinkable.

" Yes Leomon. Don't worry too much. However, we got to be on our toes though… This Renegade seemed to be very powerful…"

Leomon nodded his head. No matter what happen though, he would protect Juri. This was his duty and also something that an old comrade had asked him to swear to do. Even if it means his life, he would protect Juri. He would do so in the place of those who were not able to do so. Following his partner who was waving to him from the transport, he gently put Patamon who was flying frantically to the train onto his broad shoulders and entered the transport. He took his seat beside Juri as usual and closed his eyes. If he was right, he would need this rest to prepare to fight the Renegade and his partners. Beside him, Juri looked outside of the transport's window as it started moving.

' **I will fight… for the peace and for the rest of you as well… Ryo, Rika, Takato and Henry…**'

In the West Mountains, Musyamon's Camp

Helios was staring into space again. No one around the camp had any idea what was wrong with him. He was only alive during their raids on the supply depot of the Alliance Army. Other than that, he would simply stare into space with his eyes distant, deep in though. Not even his partners Black Agumon and Cyber Agumon knew what was wrong with him. Both of them knew that Helios was a rough and tough man but always had a fire in his eyes. Now, he lost the fire and seemed to be just a walking corpse that lived for combat alone. It was not that the two did not try to talk to him, but they would simply receive no response. Liked Cyber Agumon had said before, when he deleted the children's digimon, it triggered an unhappy memory's return. Whatever it was, it completely messed up with Helios's head and caused him to be in his walking dead state.

'** It is all the same… damn it! What the hell am I doing? Why am I sticking my ass in other people's business? I am way too self-righteous and am too arrogant. What made me think that I am here to save anything?**'

Helios could only see those flashbacks of that ugly incident. That was his biggest mistake and his worst mistake. He though he had move on from it but in truth, he did not. All he did was hid it in the corner of his mind. He never faced it directly. Worst of all, he had to commit the same stupid crime again despite the fact that he had swore not to do this again in front of his mentor's grave. The only time that he could escape from those flashbacks were during combat and that was why he was so engross in it.

As these thoughts ran through Helios's mind, he did not notice his two partners trying to speak to him. They had been trying for many times now from the day they arrived to the camp till now but he was still not responding. Shaking his head, Cyber Agumon spoke. " It is useless. He is not going to respond."

Black Agumon gave a defiant shake of his head. " No! I will not give up! He will wake up alright! I will show you!"

Cyber Agumon shook his head again and told Black Agumon " You have say that for many times. Listen to me. This is something he have to deal with himself. There is nothing we can do. If he cannot stand up again, then he is weak. Whatever it is, trust him."

Black Agumon nodded his head reluctantly. However, he was not going to give up without a try. Looking at his partner, he threw a weak Pepper Blast on his face to get his attention. Seeing that it did not work, he too walked away with Cyber Agumon. At this moment however, Musyamon walked in with his small unit of six. He had a serious look on his face and the two partners of Helios knew that he was going to announce something important. Making a circle around Helios, they all sat down and Musyamon took out a map and put it in the middle.

" This is the map of the supply depot. As we have only a few soldiers, we would have to think of a plan to remove the supplies from the area and at the same time destroy the base to cripple the offense of the Alliance Army in the West Mountain area. I am open to all suggestion."

After looking at the map carefully, Cyber Agumon gave a few calculations as he studied the terrain of the area, the different rooms of the supply depot and a plan slowly form out of his head. Coughing slightly to get the attention of the rest of the people there, he gave his plan to Musyamon. 

" The area around the supply depot are filled with treacherous mountains. For some reason, there did not seemed to be aerial guard for the base. Thus, I think that two of your men should create a diversion and attack from the right while another two of your men attack from the left to act as diversion as well. Then, my partners and I will sneak into the supply depot when things get hectic and destroy their power supply as well as to attract attention. This way, the pressure on your men whom attacked from left and right would reduce and you and your remaining men can carry the supplies away and also destroy the base at the same time. We will be your rear guard."

Musyamon nodded his head and accepted Cyber Agumon's plan. However, he only had one concern and it was the human. He was not very sure if he could depend on him. Sure, he was a formidable fighter and trustworthy comrade-in-arms despite his rather dead attitude when outside combat. However, this was a battle of survival for viral digimon. Could he really be trusted? After all, he was a human and human were the first to initiate the attack on them.

Cyber Agumon saw Musyamon's look of uncomforted directed at Helios and could immediately guessed what was his hesitant. Assuring Musyamon that Helios was not liked other human was quite easy, as he had proven himself in combat and Musyamons respected formidable fighters. After solving this, they set off towards the supply depot of the Alliance Army.

West Mountains, Alliance Supply Depot

The group had succeeded in reaching the camp without detection. Black Agumon saw the fire back in his partner's eyes and knew that he was ready for combat. So far, they were waiting for the right opportunity to strike out at the Alliance Supply Depot. He had yet to digivolve as it would be easier to stay undetected in his small rookie form. Cyber Agumon did the same as well. Musyamon gave a signal to his men on the left and right of the supply depot and thus signified the start of the battle.

From Helios's point of view, it seemed that the plan had worked out perfectly. The guards were all moving towards to the left and right to fight against the Musyamons on the two sides. Seeing the right time, he motioned to his partners to charge into battle. Now, this was a part that Helios had came to like. Combat. It just made you forget about everything else.

' **Helios… Don't you know that what you are doing is equivalent to running away?**'

Helios tried shaking his head clear as he heard the voice of the little girl in his head again. Whatever she was saying, he was not going to care. There were more serious matters at hand liked how to survive a fight. He saw his two partners digivolved into their Champion form as soon as they had entered the base and started to engage the enemy digimon which seemed to be Gargomon and Clockmon. They were of course no match for the two and the Gargomon and Clockmon group were deleted almost as fast as they had appear. The two loaded their data to remain fresh and Helios felt the raise in power again. Brandishing the Catastrophe from his black coat, he joined the battle as he too deleted digimon after digimon. At the same time, the three of them were moving towards the Power room which supplied power to the base. 

As they entered the room however, Black Greymon and Dark Tyranomon were knocked off balance and were sent flying out of the room by an armored angel with a purple sword. Helios immediately sensed a very powerful aura from it and before he could step out to help his partners, he was stopped by a sword. Leaping backwards and at the same time slashing the power and speed boosting cards to aid his partners in combat against whoever that thing was, he turned to face his opponent.

What he saw was a tall lion and man hybrid that was in front of him. He was wearing black pants and he was battle-scarred. From the look of his stance, he seemed to be a very experience fighter. Behind him, he could see a petite looking girl with reddish brown hair standing in front of the main power generator. She was wearing a green skirt with a yellow shirt underneath. She seemed to be holding onto something that looked a little different from the kids before. She wore an expression of pure determination and for some reason, Helios suddenly felt inferior to her. Worst, with the girl here, this meant that he would have to repeat what he had done before. Giving a loud curse, Helios charged towards Leomon with Catastrophe on his side.

On the outside, Black Greymon and Dark Tyranomon were not having any luck against the armored angel known as Holy Angemon. He was way above the two champions' level in terms of fighting experience and power. He easily dodged their attacks and simply cancelled out their melee attacks. The two had already received many wounds and they knew that they would not last. Whoever they were fighting against must be insanely strong as they had their states modified by Helios already. All of a sudden, Black Greymon's world turned black and the last thing he knew was that Dark Tyranomon was flying towards him…

Helios gave a grim smile as he maintained his stance. He was right. The Leomon in front of his was very experience in combat. He had received cuts here and there as he fought Leomon. The girl behind him did not help his situation as she had slashed cards to Helios's surprise and powered up Leomon. However, he could tell that Leomon was in a worst condition then he was as Leomon had even more cuts and was breathing heavily. Strangely, he had felt his partners' aura became weaker. This only tells him that they had been defeated. Helios still remembered the plan and knew that he had to act quick to ensure the survival of the Musyamon unit. Narrowing his eyes, he gave a primal howl and leaped towards Leomon.

Juri was nervous. The Renegade was indeed a formidable fighter and he could even be better than Leomon. She had even slashed cards to help power Leomon but he was still losing. After uttering a quick prayer to her friends to watch over her, she managed to find the card that she was looking for- digivolve into ultimate! Without hesitation, she slashed the card and a familiar blue light surrounded Leomon. The Renegade was knocked back by the light as Leomon digivolved.

Helios gave a curse as he hit the floor hard. He did not expect that to happen. Now, he saw the lionman from before turning into a cyborg with his head still intact. Scanning its info quickly, he realized that this was Grapleomon, the ultimate form of Leomon. As he stood up and readied himself for battle, he heard the Grapleomon speak to him.

" Why do you fight, Renegade?"

Grapleomon was very curious. This Renegade was a very powerful individual. He was even stronger than some digimon he had fought before. The Renegade actually managed to gain the respect of Grapleomon via his excellent combat abilities and his fine moral. Despite seeing Juri slashing the cards to power him up, he did not attack the girl. Not once had he strike at Juri and this was to be respected. This was why he had asked this question.

Helios was unable to answer. Even he himself did not know his own reason for fighting. For the viral digimon? Nah, he was not that noble. Seriously it was to survive. Wiping the sweat off his eyebrow, he told Grapleomon " I fight to survive."

" Then you will lose, as a warrior without a reason to fight is the weakest."

Before Helios could even retort Grapleomon, he was pummeled with his attacks. Grapleomon was much more powerful than his previous form and every punch and kick he delivered hurt. Not only it knocked the wind out of Helios, but it also blocked out all his chances to counter attack. With a roar, Grapleomon delivered a low, middle and high kick combo on Helios and gave him two quick jabs and one strong uppercut. Before Helios could fly off due to the impact, Grapleomon did his Cyclone kick which nailed Helios hard on the head and he crushed onto the floor hard.

Grapleomon was more than surprised to see Helios stood up. Even though it was slow, he was still able to stand. This shows Grapleomon clearly how strong his will to survive was. Not even a mega level digimon could get up so soon after that Cyclone Kick. Grapleomon decided to give him an advice " Why don't you join us? With your help, we can bring forth peace to this land faster."

Spitting his blood onto the ground, Helios spoke, with ferocity. " By annihilating the viral digimon or enslaving them? No way."

Grapleomon sigh as he heard that answer. Calmly, he told Helios, " The virus initiated the attack by murdering our comrades…"

" And they say you all initiated the attacks!"

Before Grapleomon could say anymore, Holy Angemon's broke out, " There is no need to reason with the Renegade, Grapleomon!" As he entered the room, he tossed his two partners that had been reverted to rookie towards him. As he was already winded, Helios failed to dodge and his partners crashed onto him and the three hit the floor together.

Juri could not stand to look at this any longer. Looking at Helios with hopeful eyes, she pleaded to him, ""Please, stop this meaningless fight!"

Struggling to get up Helios retorted " Fighting for ones freedom is not meaningless."

" That is for them. What about you? What do you fight for?"

The question from Holy Angemon shut Helios's mouth. He fought for… what? Maybe his own survival but…

" A person with no reason to fight should just stay out of the battlefield!' stormed Holy Angemon. He slowly moved towards the three fallen fighters as he materialized the Excalibur on his arm. Snapping his eyes wide suddenly, Helios gave a mighty leap with all his strength and hurled himself straight towards the main power generator. He crashed onto it with a sickening thud and he was electrocuted almost instantly. Juri, Grapleomon and Holy Angemon stared at the scene stupefied. They had not expected the Renegade to do something as insane as this!

Breathing, but still barely alive, Helios gave a smile devoid of humor. Well, at least those Musyamon could continue with their plan. He felt so very tired and felt the welcoming darkness calling over to him. However, he refuse to die. He want to live…live!

All of a sudden, Black Agumon was covered in black light. The trio from the Alliance could do nothing but see Black Agumon digivolved into his ultimate form. Black Agumon grew larger than even Black Greymon when all of a sudden his skin fell off, revealing white bones and organs underneath. He grew boned wings and on his back was an organic missile. Black Agumon had digivolved into the nightmare known as Skull Greymon.

With a bestial roar, Skull Greymon rammed himself against Holy Angemon. As he was caught off guard, he got knocked onto the side of the wall. Growling, Skull Greymon attacked Grapleomon with his razor sharp boned claws. It scratched Grapleomon's armor badly and even managed to damage it. Seizing the opportunity, he fired his trademark attack, the Dark Shot at the winded Grapleomon. Grapleomon took a direct hit and got smashed onto the floor beside Juri.

Juri looked at Grapleomon with concern. He was the only one left that she could depend on. He had protected her for so long… She was not going to lose him now! Smiling gently to Grapleomon, she helped him up. Grapleomon immediately understood her intention and nodded his head. Juri's digivice lighted up and Helios could see the bright lights and then a Gold Lion emerged. 

The lion had two mean looking teeth and razor sharp claws. Helios could conclude that it was a mega. However, his vision was pretty blur due to the electric shock he had received just now. He did hear the lion said something like " Power without brains to use it is useless" and after a flash, he saw Skull Greymon got knocked back to his rookie form. He could no longer tell what happened as blood from his wounded head was tainting his vision. All he could see was that Holy Angemon was going for the kill at his two partners and without thinking, he forced himself to jump towards them.

Holy Angemon was shocked to see the Renegade jump from nowhere to shield his partners. He was pretty sure he was dead after that electric attack. However it seemed not to be the case. His Black Agumon digivolved due to their will to survive… Looking at his sword that was stained with the Renegade's blood, he could not help but felt guilty as he had harmed a human. The gash on his back was very bad and blood was pouring out of it. Remembering Takeru's orders, he moved back and summoned the Gate of Destiny. Where ever the Renegade go will be his own destiny…

Somewhere

****

' Come on Helios! You cannot die here! There is still much to accomplish! No, I will not let you die…'

This is all for this chapter. Got to thank Black for pointing out what I lack in my stories. There will be improvement from now on. More interaction before combat then. 


	8. Chapter 7: Heart's Journey

New chapter ahoy! Whatever it is, I need to brush up on my interaction skills. Thanks to those who have tell me this. you. Tell me about the interaction as well readers. If it is good, I will maintain it this way. Thanks.

Disclaimer: Never owned digimon and the characters related to it. All I own is Helios, the D-merger, the Catastrophe, Cyber Agumon and the plot. You get nothing for suing me.

"…"= Talking

'**…**'= Thinking

-…-= Action

Chapter 7: Heart's Journey

Black Agumon opened his eyes painfully. The fight from before had been really tough. That Holy Angemon was very powerful. He had handled both Cyber Agumon and himself in Champion form with ease. Considering that they were as powerful as some weak mega level digimon and that they had a partner that had modified their states, the Holy Angel must be extremely powerful. Also, that digivolution had hurt like hell. It was like his whole body was being burned in hell fire. Although the power he had received was awesome, he did not want to try that again.

Trying to move his injured body was very difficult as well. The additional wounds he had sustained from somewhere were not helping the matters. He could not remember the events that had happen after the digivolution though. Strangely, he could not remember anything when he was in ultimate form as well. Looking around, he was somewhat surprised to see that the place he was in was swirling purple in color. It looked quite weird. Forcing his head to turn, he saw Cyber Agumon sitting somewhere near him as well. He looked pretty beat up as well. Although Black Agumon had trouble moving, it was not difficult for him to talk though.

Black Agumon " Yo! Are you ok?"

Hearing Black Agumon's voice, Cyber Agumon snapped his eyes open. Granting in response, he staggered towards Black Agumon. Although he was injured very badly as well, Cyber Agumon did not sustain the same amount of damage as Black Agumon did. After all, Black Agumon did fought Saberleomon and got his ass kicked badly. Also, the enhance metallic body of Cyber Agumon and the mutated genes he had after numerous experiments from the scientists of the Alliance Army had made him tougher as well.

Cyber Agumon " That was something. You actually digivolved to ultimate level. However, that was stupid of you to fight against Saberleomon without using your brains."

Black Agumon " What are you talking about? Fighting Saberleomon? What is it?"

Cyber Agumon looked at his friend as if he had grown another head. The fight was not long ago and Black Agumon had already forgotten it? Sitting down on the floor next to Black Agumon, he decided to ask if his friend was serious.

Cyber Agumon " You mean you really had forgotten it?"

Black Agumon-confused- " Forgotten what?"

Cyber Agumon " The fight with Grapleomon then Saberleomon of course."

Black Agumon " I only remember getting a whooping from Holy Angemon. Nothing about that Saberleomon dude though. Mind telling me what happened?"

Cyber Agumon-nodded- " Okay then. I will tell you whatever I remembered."

-Flashback-

As the dark light faded, the skull behemoth known as Skull Greymon erupted out of it. Roaring loudly, he slammed the nearest digimon which was Holy Angemon onto the wall. As he was caught off guard, Holy Angemon was unable to dodge and hit the wall which collapsed on him. Holy Angemon was still going through walls as well as the strength Skull Greymon had used to slam it onto the wall was monstrous.

Glancing at Grapleomon, Skull Greymon gave a demented howl and lunged towards him with his claws in high speed. Grapleomon tried to hip toss Skull Greymon but was unsuccessful as Skull Greymon used his boned wings to escape the grab. Seeing the opportunity, Skull Greymon slammed his claws onto Grapleomon, causing him to roar in pain. It seemed to power Skull Greymon more and more as he heard Grapleomon's cries in anguish. After doing enough damage, Skull Greymon gave Grapleomon a head butt and fired his Dark Shot which hit Grapleomon square in his chest. He was sent flying and he landed onto the ground next to his tamer. Skull Greymon gave a roar of triumph as he moved slowly towards the two.

Cyber Agumon was watching this battle as well. He was unconscious all right, but the roar of Skull Greymon had woken him up. Watching him fight was not a pleasant experience. Skull Greymon was a demented fighting machine. The look in his eyes tell Cyber Agumon that his friend had lost his sanity and would fight and delete all moving object. Glancing at his partner, he was surprised to see him lying flat on the ground. With his enhanced vision, he could see blood flowing out of his wound. He was twitching uncontrollably as well. Seeing the wrecked power generator, Cyber Agumon understood why Helios was in the state he was. His insane partner must have used his own body to destroy the generator. Not even he would come out of that alive. He then saw a bright fleshing of light and saw Saberleomon emerging out of it. The human girl was nowhere to be found though.

Skull Greymon gave a roar that showed his annoyance. Charging towards Saberleomon, he gave a right swipe with his claws. Saberleomon was able to dodge the attack and countered with swipes from his paws. The attack hit Skull Greymon but he shook it off like it was nothing. The two then got locked in a test of strength. It was obvious that Skull Greymon was winning as Saberleomon was being pushed backwards. To Cyber Agumon's amazement though, Saberleomon tossed Skull Greymon aside using his own momentum. As Skull Greymon got up, a blinding flash appeared out of nowhere and attacked Skull Greymon. It was Holy Angemon with his Excalibur that had attacked Skull Greymon. The attack must have hurt him. However, Skull Greymon charged forward again towards Saberleomon whom dodged with ease. This continued on for some time until Skull Greymon got frustrated. He fired his Dark Shot which Saberleomon dodged easily and jumped to the back of Skull Greymon.

Saberleomon " You have power, but you lack the intelligence to use it! Begone!"

With that, Saberleomon used his Howling Crusher attack on Skull Greymon. The impact was enough to knock Skull Greymon backed into rookie form. Holy Angemon caught the unconscious Black Agumon and tossed him on top of Cyber Agumon, knocking him out as well.

-End Flashback-

" And that was what happen."

Black Agumon stared at his friend for sometime. It seemed that the fight had happened all right. However, he just could not remember it. Speaking of remembering, Black Agumon suddenly realized that Helios was not with them. Turning towards his friend urgently with his pain through his body temporally forgotten, he asked frantically.

Black Agumon " What happen to Helios? He is not here with us!"

Black Agumon could swore that he had saw a hint of sadness on Cyber Agumon's face. Shaking his head, Cyber Agumon answered Black Agumon with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Cyber Agumon " I don't know. I loss conscious after you land on me. But I don't think he is alright though." '** I doubt he is even alive…With blood pouring out and getting seriously electrocuted…**'

Black Agumon " Nah. He will get out just find. He is tougher then he seem you know."

Cyber Agumon sigh as he heard his friend's words. How he can remain so optimistic was beyond his knowledge. Maybe it was because he did not see the state their partner was in at that time. Anyone who saw that could tell you that Helios was dead. Cyber Agumon felt glum and angry at his own uselessness. If he was a little stronger, he might have helped his partner out and this might not happen.

Black Agumon " What's wrong Cyber Agumon?"

Cyber Agumon was caught off guard by this question. It seemed that his emotions were easily read by Black Agumon. He made a mental note to remember that Black Agumon was more observant than he looked. Shaking his head, he told Black Agumon that nothing was wrong. The expression on Black Agumon's face was enough to tell Cyber Agumon that he did not believe his words. However, he did not pry into the subject and Cyber Agumon was glad about it. No use breaking your friend's faith in something.

Just as the two were about to move, they saw a little girl with untied long raven hair running towards them. She was panting as she stopped in front of the two of them. After gaining back her breath, she dusted her white dress and faced them. The two digimons were immediately on their guard. After all, they had to be careful in front of humans. The girl saw that and gave them a small smile.

Girl " Don't worry. I mean and am no harm."

Looking at each other, the two digimons shrug their shoulders and remained on guard. The Alliance Army had young children as fighters as well. Thus, it was better that they keep their guard on. Giving a sigh, the girl shook her head. This time, she spoke more urgently.

Girl " I know you two will not believe me, but hear me out."

Seeing that she got the two digimons' attention, the girl continued.

" This is the mind of Helios. We are currently inside his mind."

The two digimons looked at the girl as if she was a zoo exhibit. Then, they both burst out laughing. Needless to say, the girl was fuming that they did not believe her.

Black Agumon-laughing- " Did you hear what she say? She say this is the mind of Helios!"

Cyber Agumon-glaring- " I do not think that was a good thing to say. It is not funny."

Girl " You two… I am serious here!"

The two digimons were not convinced that the girl was serious at all. They had a look of anger on their face now as they had stopped laughing. They were not very happy that someone made a joke out of this. Especially Cyber Agumon, who was convinced that Helios was dead. The girl was unfazed by their looks of anger and instead dragged out a huge Chinese scimitar that was familiar to both Black and Cyber Agumon. It was the Catastrophe.

Black Agumon-shocked- " Where did you get that?!"

Girl " I told you this is his mind. The Catastrophe is bonded to its wielder not only physically, but also mentally."

Black Agumon " Huh?"

Cyber Agumon " Fine… if that is true, who are you?"

The girl gave a sad smile as she heard this question. Brushing some of her hair that was blocking her view, she gave her answer.

" You know the device Helios has on his hand?"

Seeing the nods of the two digimon, the girl continued.

" I am the soul inside this device which is known as the D-merger."

Cyber Agumon " The soul of the device?"

Girl-shaking head- " No. The soul IN the device. It is two different things."

The two digimons just stared at the girl with a puzzled expression. Black Agumon's was utter confusion type of puzzled while Cyber Agumon's was liked having difficulty to embrace the concept.

Girl " Whatever it is, I… no Helios needs your help."

Black & Cyber Agumon " What help?"

Girl " Helios is still alive. However, his mind is being invaded by one powerful being and he will die if this being is not removed."

Black Agumon " Who?"

Girl " I don't know… I'm sorry."

Cyber Agumon-frowning- " You are in Helios's mind and you don't know who the invader is?"

Girl-shaking head- " This individual is too powerful. I cannot identify him."

The two digimons absorbed this information. They decided to trust the girl as she did not seemed to be lying. Also, this was a matter of life and death of their partner. Without any hesitation, they nodded their head and told the girl that they were willing to help. The girl gave a slight smile and nodded her head. She motioned to them to follow her and the two digimons did. However, Cyber Agumon still had questions.

Cyber Agumon " How did we get here?"

Girl " The three of you are sent into the Gate of Destiny that was opened by Holy Angemon. As the three of you got sucked into the gate, a powerful digimon entered Helios's mind. As I am connected to Helios mentally, I sent your spirits into Helios's mind."

Black Agumon-scratching head- " Huh?"

Cyber Agumon " So that means…"

Girl " Yes. If you are destroyed here, you will never be reborn."

Cyber Agumon " I see…"

Black Agumon " I don't get it… Anyway, where are we heading to?"

Girl " The digimon had dug onto Helios's worst memory and is trying to kill him with it."

Black Agumon " How?"

Cyber Agumon " By destroying his will to live I suppose."

Girl-nodded- " Exactly."

Black Agumon " Why not just attack Helios directly?"

Girl-shrugged- " Who knows? Ah, we are here."

The two digimons were surprised with the sudden change of surroundings. Where else the surroundings from before were swirling purple, it had changed into a city with a lot of buildings. They could see vehicles on the streets and airplanes in the sky. They tensed however when they saw a large number of humans approaching them. The girl put her hand out and stopped them from attacking and told them it was alright. They were in Helios's mind after all.

The three were in search of Helios. As the girl had said, they can only help him if they found him. There was nothing they could do if he was not there. As they moved through the city in search of Helios, questions were emerging inside Cyber Agumon's head. It was mostly about the identity of the girl and the identity of there powerful digimon that had the ability to enter other people's minds. However, he soon pushed these questions into the back of his mind as he saw both Black Agumon and the girl searching for Helios enthusiastically. He should not sidetrack and should solve the matters at hand first.

" I found him!"

These made Cyber Agumon turned his head and ran towards the girl at the fastest speed his short legs could take him. He could see Black Agumon doing the same as well. They were disappointed however as they found out that the girl had found a boy of age 13 instead of Helios. Before any of them could complain, the girl told them something that shocked them both.

" This is Helios when he is 13 years old. We will have to watch him until the memory he considered as worst appear. That will be the place that power digimon will be."

Nodding their head dumbly, the two digimons observed the boy. Although shorter and smaller in size, the fire in his eyes and the expression he wore told the two digimons that this was indeed Helios. He seemed to be waiting for someone though. After a while, they saw a boy in green with light blue hair come up to him. The two seemed to be friends as they were chatting away. They were punching each other playfully as well. Actually, it was the other boy that was doing so while Helios just ignored him.

From that day onwards, they saw Helios and that boy doing the same things every time they met. It seemed that the other boy was known as Jim and was also the first friend Helios had made in his life. They had met when Jim was in the process of being extorted. Helios had chased and beaten the bullies away and that was how they became friends. The two digimons were amazed to see the tender side of their partner when he was young while the girl seemed to just smile at the scene. She seemed to be in deep thought and had a faraway look in her eyes.

Finally, the day that was considered to be the worst in Helios's memory arrived. All three could tell as the mood of the area seemed to be darker and colder. As this was Helios's memory, this might be what he was feeling. They were presented with the scene that Helios had hated so much.

A snatch thief had snatch the wallet of a poor elderly man away as he took it out to buy some bread for his grandson. Despite only being 13, Helios chased after the snatch thief to get back the wallet. They had ran through three streets when Helios finally caught up with the thief. It seemed that the martial arts training he had had paid off. However, the snatch thief took out a knife and attacked Helios. Taken by surprise, he was slashed on the cheek. The two then struggled with the knife and it dove right into the thief's heart which killed him instantly.

The three of them looked at the scene with shock written all over their face. Not so much for the girl though and she looked as if she knew that this would happen. However, the two digimons were still puzzled. This was of course a traumatic for a 13 year old kid but it does not really tells them why he said he had taken a love one away due to his interference. The next scene however, answer their questions.

It seemed that the snatch thief that Helios had accidentally killed was the father of Jim. The reason why he had committed such a crime was because he had to feed his family of five. He had just lost his job recently and his children were starving. Worst, his youngest child was sick and needed the money. Thus, he had no choice but to commit this crime. However, he had lost his life during the struggle with Helios and thus had lost his life. Jim and his younger brothers became orphans from then on as their mother had left them with another man.

Predictably, Jim was furious that someone he had called friend would kill his father. He was screaming for vengeance in front of Helios's face and gave him a beating. Helios did not defend himself and allowed Jim to beat him up. However, you could see the pain in his eyes as he understood that his actions had caused Jim and his brothers to lose their love one. It was all his fault! If he had not interfere then, his friend would not be in such grief… The scene ended with Jim spitting at Helios and told him that he would never forgave him and that their friendship was over. From then on, Helios became a very cold person and would refuse to help anyone in need if there was a second or third party involved.

Staring at each other silently, Black Agumon and Cyber Agumon finally realized why their partner behaved the way he did. He had a very rough childhood. Although the death of Jim's father was an accident, Helios had blamed himself for it. This was the true reason why Helios was so sad after deleting the Alliance Army's digidestinied digimons. He was feeling the same thing he had felt when he accidentally caused Jim's father's death. The girl hid her face from the digimons as she wiped her tears with the sleeves of her dress. As they were connected mentally, she could feel his mental anguish and the regret he had. That feeling was very strong and it seemed that it did not fade as the years passed. Instead, it made them much more stronger.

The three were immediately on guard when they saw the surroundings turned black. There were flames spouting from many places. From it emerged a wizard with green robes. His was wearing a purple scarf and his eyes showed wisdom. Waving his purple- feathered fan at the three, he gave a deep bow.

" My name is Ancient Wisemon, one of the Ten Legendary Warriors. My primary job is to punish those who deserved it, yet escaped punishment."

The girl bit her nails nervously. She had not expected that the one that had invaded Helios's mind was one of the Legendary Ten Warriors. With the power of only two champion digimons, there was no way they could win against this wise and experience mega level digimon. However, she knew she could not give up hope just yet. Wise as he was, Ancient Wisemon would not punish those who had already suffered enough…right? Taking a deep breath, the girl decide to ask him.

Girl " You say that you would only punish those who deserved it but escaped it, but don't you think Helios had enough of punishment?"

Black Agumon " That's right! He had enough punishment already!'

Cyber Agumon " He had a deep mental scar because of this and he had punished himself enough already. Must you still push it?"

Ancient Wisemon " Indeed. Young Helios have done enough of the punishment himself."

Girl " Then, why are you still doing this?"

Ancient Wisemon-sigh- " I do not enjoy this young lady. However, the one I seek to punish is within young Helios. The only way I can do this is via Helios."

Girl " You mean Helios has to die with that unknown essence as well?"

Ancient Wisemon " Regrettably, yes. There is no choice. He cannot be destroyed if Helios is alive."

Black Agumon-shouting- " I will not allow that. You will have to go through me before you can touch Helios!"

Cyber Agumon-shouting- " I hold the same sentiments."

Ancient Wisemon-shaking head- " Do not fight battles that you cannot win young ones."

Black & Cyber Agumon-shouting- " But we will! To protect our friend and partner!"

Ancient Wisemon-sigh- " So be it…"

With that said, the two digimons digivolved into Black Greymon and Dark Tyranomon respectively. The battle started immediately. Black Greymon and Dark Tyranomon fought with all their strength against the ancient wizard. However, it was painfully obvious that they were not in his league as he blocked the attacks with his hands. Simple swipes were all that were needed to knock the two champion viruses back. However, they refused to give up and stood up again and fought Ancient Wisemon.

Blocking a Dark Nova from Black Greymon, Ancient Wisemon threw his fan towards the dinosaur. It hit him on the face and sent him flying. Dodging an attack from Dark Tyranomon, Ancient Wisemon grabbed hold of Dark Tyranomon's tail and threw him towards Black Greymon. The two champions hit each other with a loud thud and fell onto the floor again. Ancient Wisemon shook his head as he saw the two champions standing up stubbornly again.

Ancient Wisemon '** What a waste of talent…**'

In his mind, Ancient Wisemon had questioned himself if what he was doing was correct. It was true that He had ordered him to take the dark presence out, but also taking the young man's life as well… He was not sure when He had became so heartless and cruel. Was it really necessary to sacrifice lives just to do this? It goes against all His teachings in the past…

The girl winced as she saw the two virus champions hid the floor again. This was about the third time the had hit the floor. However, the just kept getting up after falling. The girl knew that they did not have a chance against Ancient Wisemon. What was in Helios that would deserve such punishment? Her head hurt as she thought about this. In an attempt to shake the pain away, she shook her head. It was then she saw the real Helios in a corner slouching. She knew that she would have to shake that stubborn man out of his own disillusion of being the one at fault. After all, the dark emotions made Ancient Wisemon stronger as they give him power. The reason was that it was reasoned that you should fight fire with fire. The more dark emotions Ancient Wisemon's host had, the stronger he was. She did not know if shaking Helios out of it would help. However, it was definitely worth a try.

Running towards Helios, the girl finally found out how badly hurt he was. Although this was in his mind, he still retained injuries during physical combat. Of course, the mental damage in his mind was great as well. She could see bruises around his body and the wounds on his body was still bleeding as well. The long gash which was made by Holy Angemon's Excalibur ran from right to left, and blood was gushing out of it. Simple to say, Helios was a mess.

Kneeling down in front of him, the girl tried to get Helios's attention. However, it was to no avail. He would just ignored her and stared onto the floor. Behind her, she could hear the two champion digimons crushing onto the ground again and again. She knew she would have to hurry or else they would be gone forever. Gritting her teeth, the girl lifted Helios's head up with her left hand and slap him hard with her right.

Helios could feel a sharp pain on his cheeks. He looked at the person who had slapped him. It was that little girl again. What did she want with him? Can't she tell he wanted to be left alone? Before he could open his mouth though, he was slapped again.

Girl-shouting- " Wake up! Come on wake up! I need to talk to you!"

Seeing that Helios had finally snapped out of his trance and was staring at her, the girl decided to stop slapping him. She looked into his lifeless black eyes and bit her lips as she tried not to be drown in the sorrow inside it.

Girl " How long are you going to do it?"

Helios "…"

Girl-shouting- " I am asking you how long are you going to stay like this?"

Helios-softly- " Like what?"

Girl-shouting- " Like a walking corpse!"

Helios-softly- " Until I am dead."

Girl-hands on Helios shoulders- " Stop it! You already have enough of punishment!"

Helios-softly- " No…"

Girl-shouting- " Yes! You have tormented yourself over these three years don't you? For that incident."

Helios "…"

Girl " You already have enough of regretting and punishing yourself Helios. You have pushed others away and been cold to everything and everyone right?"

Helios "…"

Girl " Listen, it is enough. Stop tormenting yourself already!"

Helios finally snapped. With a swift action, he had both his hands on the girl's shoulders. Bringing his face very close to the girl's he hissed in a angry and dangerous tone.

Helios " What do you know? It was my fault! If not for me, Jim's father would not have died! Jim and his brothers would not become orphaned and they would not feel the pain of losing someone important to them! Can't you see? It is all my fault!"

The girl was not intimidated by his tone. Looking at him straight in the eyes, she retorted to Helios.

Girl " Yes, that's true. But would you be able to live with yourself after seeing someone steal from a poor elderly and ignore it?"

Helios "…"

Girl " No right? That goes for the same in the case of the Alliance Army digidestinied digimons' deletion. Would you live with it if you see something like that and ignore it?"

Helios "…"

Girl " Listen. Everyone makes choices and mistakes. You are not the only one okay?"

Helios "…"

Girl " True, it might be your fault that Jim's father died. But can you bring him back to life by tormenting yourself?"

Helios "…"

Girl " That goes for the digimons as well you know."

Helios " How…"

Girl " How do I know this and feel this? I am bonded with you mentally alright. I cannot explain much about it as I have no clue as well. However, I know that I can feel the emotions and thoughts in your head."

Helios "…"

Girl " Even Ancient Wisemon, the one who judged many said you had enough of punishment. Don't you think you should stop?"

Helios " Your meaning…"

Girl " Regretting about past errors is useless. Instead, you should learn from them and move forward. You can act as reckless as you did in the past but not because of some sick desire to kill yourself off, but because that is you."

Helios " I think I am getting your meaning…"

Girl " Live and learn is the best I can summarize for you."

Helios-wry smile- " I screwed up badly didn't I."

Girl " Not really that badly."

Helios " I will live…to repent for those mistakes I have made."

Girl-shot an disapproving glare- "…"

Helios " Not by dying or tormenting myself. First, I will have to live through this…"

Seeing that he had finally fully awoke, the girl allowed herself to smile. Taking the Catastrophe out, she handed it to its owner. Taking the scimitar into his hands, Helios took a look at the battlefield. Nodding his head, he ran towards it with his weapon raised. The girl was smiling softly as he ran to join the combat. At the same time, she gave a sigh of relief. It was tough snapping that stubborn guy out of his trance.

Ancient Wisemon decided that it was enough. Just as he was about to use the Elder Sign attack to delete off the two champions who were too tired to move, he felt a presence behind him and barely managed to dodge the attack which would damage him. Looking at his attacker, he saw Helios. Although he seemed to be in a very bad shape, his eyes showed much more life than it did in the past. The two virus champion was just glad that their partner was back to normal.

Without bordering to speak, Helios started attacking. He knew pretty much already. He was here to punish whatever was there. It would kill him in the process and that was the last thing he want to happen. After all that crap, he want to relive his life. The two do combat and it was also obvious to see who was better.

Ancient Wisemon was more experienced and stronger then Helios was. With him being injured, it only made the odds worsened. However, Helios was as stubborn as his partners were. He would stand up again and again after being swipe by the fan of Ancient Wisemon. Seeing that their partner was well up again, it boosted the morale of the two virus champion and they too joined the melee. It was not possible to swipe cards as this was in his minds and so all they can rely on was skill, power and plenty of luck.

Narrowing his eyes, Ancient Wisemon fired off his Elder Sign attack towards Helios. He barely managed to block it with the Catastrophe and was knocked backwards. Just as he was about to move in to finish off Helios who had no aerial combat abilities, Black Greymon was right in front of him to take the attack. At the very same moment, a blue light surrounded Black Greymon. It was a sign of one thing: Digivolution.

Stepping out of the blue light was the behemoth known as Skull Greymon. However, it had green eyes instead of the red insane eyes from before. Giving a primal roar, Skull Greymon readied himself for combat. It seemed that he was given a brain as well.

Skull Greymon " Lets…kick…his…ass!"

Grunting in agreement, both Dark Tyranomon and Helios moved in to engage Ancient Wisemon again. He tried to dodge their attack by was unable to as he was held in a bear hug form the back by Skull Greymon. Although being a mega, strength was not Ancient Wisemon's edge and he was unable to break free from the bear hug. Dark Tyranomon's Fire Blast was a direct hit but I wasn't that painful for Ancient Wisemon. The hug from Skull Greymon, the bite it was receiving from Skull Greymon as he held the wizard and the slash of the weapon of chaos and destruction the Catastrophe had hurt. As he was tossed in the air, the wizard could finally find the presence he was looking for. Smiling to himself, he set an illusion and drifted towards the presence.

Helios gave a sigh of relief as he saw Skull Greymon deleted Ancient Wisemon with his Dark Shot attack. Somehow, he felt that the wizard was still alive but at least he was out of his neck. Unlike in the past, he had a life to live and had friends that could truly understand him. Feeling a little better as his partners loaded the data of the wizard, he turned to face them. They had all reverted back to their rookie form and the girl was walking towards them. Looking at them, Helios gave a sigh.

Helios " So you all know now?"

The two digimons nodded their head.

Helios " You accept me."

As one, the two answered " Of course!"

Helios " Thank you."

That was enough to shock the two. They never heard Helios said 'Thank You' to them before. Before they could ask however, Helios was already talking to the girl.

Helios " Same to you. Thanks. You snapped me put of it."

Girl-smiling brightly- " No problem! In some sense, we are partners as well."

Helios " True… Anyway, what now?"

Girl " I will transport the two back into their bodies of course. Then, we will have to find a way to get out of the Gate of Destiny."

Helios " Yeah… That is right. I have already forgotten about it already."

Girl-smiling- " See you again then! We would be seeing each other a lot from now on!"

Helios " Okay… Wait."

Girl " Yes?"

Helios " Your name…"

Girl-smiling- " Iris"

Helios-smile- " See you then Iris."

Iris felt her face grew hot as she saw Helios smile. Sure, he was not what you call handsome but… Before she embarrassed herself, she decided to disappear and work to bring the two digimons back. She gave a smile as she saw Helios walking towards his partners. He definitely was strong all right…able to get up from pain in such short time…

Somewhere in Helios's mind

" So here you are foul one."

The one mentioned turn over to face Ancient Wisemon. He was not surprised that he would be discovered by Ancient Wisemon. After all, he was the smartest and the most sensitive among the Ten Warriors. Giving a wicked chuckle, he spoke to the wizard.

" Took you some time. Had fun with the boy and his gang?"

"They are talented but not as better opponent as you are foul one."

" And why is that?"

" They do not deserve to be deleted. You do."

" You are already in my trap fool."

All of a sudden, black veins shot out of the floor near Ancient Wisemon and grabbed hold of his limbs. No matter how much he struggled, he could not get free. In anger and surprise, he demanded from his opponent.

" What! What is this?"

?-dark chuckle- " Something I have invented. You are the first to try."

"You…"

? " Perish in the flames of hell Ancient Wisemon! Evil Inferno!"

As the figure absorbed the data of Ancient Wisemon as he was slowly being deleted, he pondered on his next move. He would not allow the boy to die. Not until he could gain enough power to unlock and awaken his powers. When that time arrives however, the digital world will feel his wrath!

End Chapter 7

That's the end of chapter 7. Hope you enjoy it. The next update would be very slow as I am approaching my finals.


End file.
